The Lucky One
by Atlantean1987
Summary: The first day is usually meant to be uneventful in high school. For British transfer student, Felix Williams, this is not the case. In the space of one day, he finds himself with twelve friends who accept him for who he is, despite the fact that they are dysfunctional. Could he also have found love when his singing catches the attention of a certain dancer? SLASH! T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Hi guys! First Glee fanfic so be gentle and please put any criticism as nicely as possible. Hope that you all enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Starts off just after Sectionals. **

Felix is aware of his mother's soft voice urging him to wake up and her hand stroking what must be a rather impressive bed head. It was his favourite way to wake up, even on a school morning and it is something that he's cherished, even in his teen years. Dark grey eyes slowly open to see another pair staring down at him with love.

"Morning sweetheart" she said, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, mum" he replied sleepily.

"Brought you up a towel to use when you shower as well as a batch of fresh clean clothes" she said, standing up as he rose from the bed, stretching as he did so. He gave her a thumbs up as she headed out and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Today was his first day at McKinley, and like most, if not all teenagers, he was nervous. He stood up slowly and made his way to his computer chair where the pile of clothes had been left and the towel laid over the back of it. He began sifting through, finding his favourite black slim-fit military style shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged his legs which he laid out on his bed along with a pair of socks and black boxers. His leather boots were in the corner of the room as they always were

He walks into the bathroom and sheds the pyjama trousers he's wearing as the water warms up. He quickly relieves himself and brushes his teeth before getting into the shower and sighing in content as the water cascades down his body, allowing himself a moment of pure relaxation.

"Felix, not that I'm rushing you, but time's getting on!" his mother calls up.

"I'm well aware" he calls back with a small grin.

So he quickly washes his short dark hair, going on to wash his face and then his whole body before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He dries really quickly, leaving his hair to air dry for the time being as he puts on his clothes. He then looks at his reflection in the mirror and with a nod of satisfaction, he heads downstairs to the smell of tea and toast.

"Nothing like tea in the morning" he said as he put three sugars in.

"Or a trip to the dentist" she said and he chuckled.

"Unlike you, who chooses to have tasteless tea, I prefer something with an ounce of flavour"

"My tea does have flavour" his mother replied indignant and he gives her a sarcastic look. "Okay so I like a bit of milk in my tea" she said and he outright laughs.

"A little? Mum, you put the whole cow in" he said as he buttered his toast. He puts the knife in the dishwasher then sits down with her as she sips lightly on the hot drink. "In truth, I'm a little nervous about today" he said quietly and she takes a hold of his hand and smiles warmly.

"You are going to do just fine. Trust me sweetheart" she said and he returns it.

"I've done it before and I can do it again... only in a different country" he said and she pats his hand and nods. "Well I guess I had best make sure that I have everything that I am going to need" he said, polishing off his toast and tea, the latter burning his mouth. "And there go my taste buds"

"That's what happens when you rush" she chided lightly.

"Oh shush" he replies, heading upstairs to grab his messenger bag.

He puts his headphones into his iPod and feeds them through his shirt so the wire doesn't catch on anything and he puts the device on, placing it in his pocket. He goes back downstairs, throwing his bag on over his shoulder before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and heading out.

After his father had passed away, his mother had felt like it was time for a change in scenery and so they chose to move to America. At first he was a little reluctant in leaving his friends but his mother had insisted that they just go for it. He'd bid all of his friends a heartfelt goodbye promising to send video messages and they would in turn to him and then he was off to Lima, Ohio.

McKinley was the closest school for him to go to, been only a ten minute walk from where he lived and the walk was generally quiet. All he had was his music and that was all he would probably need for the time being. He wanted to settle in a little bit before he started to get to know people.

Soon the large structure that was the school loomed over him and he entered with a deep breath. So many students were busy putting things into their lockers and getting whatever it they needed for their first lesson. He found his locker with ease and placed his stuff in, resolving to decorate later on in the year.

"Right, tutorial with Mr. Schue" he said to himself.

Luckily he was able to find the classroom easily and he entered to see the other students messing around or just chatting with one another. He took his headphones out and put them into his pocket, pulling out the iPod to pause his music for the time being.

Tutorial passed easily, introducing himself to the rest of the homeroom proved to be a waste of at least thirty seconds as no one paid attention and those that did obviously didn't give a toss. Not that he minded, like his plan was, he just wanted to settle before he started speaking to others.

He had a period free to himself for the first lesson of the day which was a blessing, especially for one who suffered from extreme Monday blues. He soon found the auditorium of the school which was blissfully empty and he stepped in, heading up to the stage and relaxing. He pulls out his headphones and cycles through his playlist, finding the one song that he loved the most. The music begins to play, and soon he finds himself singing along.

(Meanwhile)

Free period on a Monday. What more could you want? Mike Chang decided that he just wanted to dance for a little bit, make sure that he gets in plenty of practice ready for Regionals and was making his way towards the auditorium when he heard the sound of smooth music and an even smoother voice. He went in through the back way, listening intently and peering around the curtain to get a look at who was singing.

_Rusted brandy in a diamond glass_

_Everything is made from dreams_

_Time is made from honey slow and sweetheart_

_Only the fools know what it means_

_Temptation_

_Temptation_

_Temptation_

_I can't resist_

_Oui je sais_

_Qu'il est fait fumé  
Oui, je me suis paumée  
Il sait que je suis fauchée  
Mais à moi de jouer_

_Tentation_

_Tentation_

_Tentation_

_Je paux pas resister_

Mike watches, utterly captivated as the owner of the voice, a boy about his age moves slowly with the music as it plays. His voice is sensual, his eyes heavy lidded and his movements slow so much so that it would scream sex appeal. He takes out his phone and begins recording a video message for the rest of the club to see just as the new guy began to sing once more.

_Dutch pink and Italian blue_

_He is there awaiting for you_

_My will has disappeared_

_Now confusion is oh so clear_

_Temptation_

_Temptation_

_Temptation_

_I can't resist_

The instrumental is longer this time and he sees a small smile tug at the corner of the singer's lips as he records. His phone is buzzing with texts from the others, which he'll check when he's done. The boy takes in another breath to sing once more.

_Temptation_

_Temptation_

_Temptation_

_I can't resist_

The music ceases and the boy suddenly turns to pick up his iPod off of the floor and as soon as he looks up, he spots Mike with a dear in the headlights look. He blushes furiously as he pockets the device and Mike steps out, embarrassed at having been caught. Luckily his phone is put away or he would have had a worse reaction.

"How much of that did you see?" he asked, voice now clear to him as British.

"The whole thing. I came here to practice some dance moves, but then I heard singing" he explained. "I'm sorry if I've intruded" he said and the other waved him off.

"It's fine, really" he said with a small smile which the Asian returned. "My name is Felix" he said and Mike finally stepped forward from the curtain.

"Michael, but everyone calls me Mike" he said, extending a hand to shake. "For what it's worth, that was amazing. You should consider joining the Glee Club" he said and the other blushed slightly from the praise.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I last sang" he admitted sheepishly.

"Well you're not rusty" the other said, smiling sweetly at him giving the British boy butterflies. "Rehearsal is at four after school if you're interested" he said and the other nodded.

"I'll see you then" he said with a small smile.

"Okay then" the Asian boy replied.

Felix headed out with his small smile still on his face. Screw his initial plans of not interacting with anyone. If he can sing freely with others who share similar interests then he'll be glad to take that opportunity whole-heartedly. Not to mention the fact that Mike made him want to swoon. He had always known that he was attracted to the same sex, and his mother and father had accepted it. His old man even joked around with him when he had been alive.

Perhaps he'd enjoy his time here after all.

(Lunchroom)

His lessons had passed by without any incident and he hadn't had a run in with any of the jocks that he had been warned about. Today must've been his lucky day to say the least. He was about to take a seat alone when a hand on his shoulder startled him slightly and he turned to see Mike grinning at him.

"Bloody hell! Don't startle me" he said with a deep breath, though his voice was light.

"First time I've heard a true Brit say that" the dancer said with a grin.

"Well if you keep at it, you're going to be hearing it a lot more"

"I don't think I'd mind it. Why don't you join us for lunch?" he asked, gesturing to the table where the oddest group of friends sat. Two cheerleaders, a guy in a wheelchair and two jocks as well as one boy dressed in designer clothes that his mother would dream of and they were all looking in his direction.

"That is one colourful group of friends" he noted and Mike shrugged.

"It's the rest of the Glee Club. We're sort of like outcasts" he explained.

"I... see" the other said, picking up his tray and walking over to the table with him. "Are you sure they won't mind?" he asked a little bit unsure.

"Mind? Anyone who can sing is always welcome" he explains.

When they get there, he puts on a small, albeit awkward, smile and places his tray next to Mike's, taking a seat. The saying about cutting tension with a knife couldn't be truer at this moment in time for the British student.

"So apparently you can sing white boy" a black girl breaks the silence.

"I do well enough" he admits modestly.

"Well Boy Chang here tells us otherwise" the dark skinned cheerleader says bluntly and Felix just blushes in response.

"Ease up on him a little guys" the largest of the group says and he gives him a small grateful smile in return. "We'll hear him sing soon enough" he continued. "Finn Hudson. Nice to see a fresh face around here" he said and the other nodded.

"Felix Williams"

"What kind of name is Felix?" the cheerleader from before said.

"And meet Santana" Finn chipped in before he answered.

"My mother named me Felix because it means 'lucky' or 'the lucky one.' Here in America, it also means happiness" he explains and then a brunette girl who dressed like a stereotypical schoolgirl smiled at him.

"Well let's hope it rings true. I believe you'll make a brilliant addition to the club" she said, sounding rather enthusiastic. "And my name is Rachel Berry" she said and he smiled at her. At least she was one of the friendly ones.

He slowly got to know them one by one, finding that not only was this group of friends a rather colourful combination but they had the personalities to match. Despite the fact that they all clashed with one another in some way, it seemed to work with them oddly enough. '_I guess opposites do attract' _he had thought wryly to himself.

Last period slowly rolled around and he was glad to find that he had study hall with Mike so he was not totally alone. So he sat on one of the large comfortable seats, dug into his bag until he had his glasses as well as one of the assigned books to read. He then slipped off his boots and curled up on the seat whilst Mike watched him with amusement. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up with a raised brow.

"You look almost at home" he said and the Brit smiled in response.

"It's what I normally do when I have spare time, only on the sofa and in my lounge trousers and a t-shirt and not forgetting a cup of tea" he said.

"Brit to the core" the Asian boy remarked.

"And proud of it" he said, burying his nose in the book.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence broken only by the scratch of pen on paper and the turning of a page. Felix wrote notes on his book as he read, effortlessly working through a quarter of it within the hour when the bell rings.

"Well that went quickly" the Brit noted, putting everything back in his bag and standing with a yawn as he did so.

"For you it did, for me it felt like ages" Mike said, packing his stuff away.

"Well, time for rehearsal" the Brit said, putting the bag over his shoulder.

Felix slipped his boots back on and the two of them walked out into the throng of students as they prepared to leave. He pulled out his phone and texted his mother to explain where he was.

_Trying out for Glee Club. Will be gone an hour :)_

A minute later, he received a text back from his mother.

_Really?! Okay, great hun. Have fun and I'll see you when you get back :D_

"So what exactly made you seem like an outcast?" Felix asked out of the blue.

"I've always wanted to dance. However been on the football team and in the 'elite' of the school was what stopped me. To do something that goes against the status quo in this school is akin to social suicide. However I joined because I wanted a way to express myself, make some friends who didn't have to throw slushies at people for a good time, or throw others in the dumpsters for fun. Not that I ever did it before mind you. Making someone miserable is something that I never want to do and that is because I know I wouldn't like it if they did it to me"

"If that's your reason for joining that group that expels unknown amounts of angst then you fly with it" a short-haired blonde woman in a tracksuit said as she approached them.

"Angst?" Felix asked.

"Ahh, British. From now on you shall be known as Tetley after the tea that you seem so fond of drinking. And how else would you describe that cesspool of teenage hormones and emotions?" she asked him.

"Exactly as Mike did. It's a chance to express yourself"

"Well we're all entitled to our opinions, however I believe that you and Other Asian are wrong in every single way possible"

"How can you be wrong with opinions?" the Brit asked, bristling.

"Simple tea monger, because I am not a moron, whereas you two are. Sing about that and then present it to me so I can tell you that it sucks and that in turn would crush any dreams and ways of 'expressing yourself.' It's only a matter of time before I destroy that club and part of the livelihood of William Schuester and that ridiculous chicken's nest he calls hair. If ever you need any fresh eggs just ask him and pay him with large amounts of gel" she said before walking away.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" he asked, gesturing to the retreating woman.

"That was Sue Sylvester. She's out to destroy the Glee Club so she can take the arts program funding for her Cheerios"

"Cheerios?"

"It's what she calls the cheerleading squad here"

"And her insults against Mr. Schuester's hair?" he asked.

"I don't know about that but whenever I see the two of them speak and by speak I mean fall on shouting match, she has a different insult for it every time. Admittedly they are quite creative" he said as they continued walking.

"Hate to imagine mandatory staff team building with her" he said.

"Yeah, we'd pretty much have to say goodbye to Mr. Schue because he probably won't return alive, or at the very least unbroken"

"She certainly has a commanding presence"

"You get used to it"

(Choir Room)

Felix was welcomed warmly by the others, minus Santana who just looked a little less bitchy. Mr. Schue was glad to have another member around in case anyone had to quit for a particular reason or chose to leave.

"We're not doing so much a rehearsal, but I am going to explain the assignment I want done over the weekend" he explained to them.

"If it involves show tunes you can expect the best work possible" Rachel said.

"Well that's good to hear but it doesn't involve show tunes" he said and she seemed to visibly deflate at hearing that. "No this assignment is a sleepover" he said and they all looked rather confused.

"Please explain, Mr. Schue" Felix asked politely.

"I've noticed that whilst you manage to put aside your differences whilst you are up on stage, you seem to bicker a lot, not counting you just yet, Felix" he said and the other nodded. "So this is going to hopefully improve your communication and friendship with those who have a little problem with this kind of thing. Now with Matt off for the next couple of weeks on holiday, Felix will be taking his place" the Spanish teacher explained.

"How's the pairing thing going to work?" Finn asked.

"You pick from the Sacred Hat of Fate" he said rather dramatically.

"Meaning that once your partner has been chosen, that's it" Mercedes said, sounding ominous

"Heads will roll" Artie said ominously as well.

"Felix you're new, so you can kick start this whole thing" Mr. Schue said and he stood up and picked out a name from the hat.

"Mike Chang" he said with relief in his voice.

"Ahh, British tea" the other said with a grin.

"It's a stereotype"

The rest of the selection went off without too much trouble, although Rachel ended up partnered with Santana and she started to speak in her native tongue and judging by her tone and the fact that she practically spat her words out, they didn't seem like the kindest. If Rachel came back alive, it would be a bloody miracle.

"You guys have one minute to decide who's house you'll be staying in"

"My parents wouldn't really like someone staying over because of a Glee assignment. They're very traditional and believe that I should be focusing more on my studies" Mike explained.

"It's fine. My mum would want to meet you anyway. She always insists on meeting all of my friends" he said and the other nodded.

"All decided?" he asked and they all gave nods. "Excellent. Now on top of that, I want you guys to do at least one song over the weekend. Genre doesn't matter in this case but use the weekend as an opportunity to practice and choreography is totally optional" he said and Mike beamed.

First week, first friend who was also his first crush since moving here, first sleepover in another country. That didn't take long at all did it?

**Song used:**

**Temptation (Cover by Cote de Pablo, original artist is Tom Waits)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friday

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Rate and Review :) I know, in terms of the timeline, that this song wouldn't be out but I love it so much, I had to include it. I'm talking about Avicii's Silhouettes.**

Time flew by and Friday was soon upon them all. There was a noticeable hype in the air with the oh so precious weekend just around the corner and who could blame them? Felix himself had a smile on his face and he didn't even realise it as he put what he didn't need into his locker. It widened when Mike approached and the dancer raised a brow.

"You're looking chipper" he said and Felix raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding confused.

"You've been smiling since I spotted you, which was a few minutes ago" Mike said and the other gave a small shrug.

"Really? Hadn't noticed. Must be the fact that the weekend is approaching and the prospect of me sleeping in is pretty damn high. Oh, almost forgot to mention, my mother said it's fine for you to spend the weekend at my place" he said and the other beamed.

"Good. My parents think I'm over yours helping you catch up with everything that you've missed and you in turn are helping me to study" Mike explained and the other nodded, closing the locker.

"Is that just in case they happen to call?" he asked.

"You guessed right there"

"They really want you to get into a good university huh?" Felix asked and the Asian nodded.

"It's my dad that puts the pressure on me. He prefers it if I didn't have any distractions such as Glee, relationships, heck, I was lucky to be able to do football and that's because some universities look for those who have sports experience. Everything else is just something that I don't need in my life"

"So you're doing a hobby because you have to?" they had started walking by now.

"Pretty much. Don't get me wrong it's fun, however I'd prefer to do it out of genuine enjoyment, not because it'll help me further my education. Kurt helped me to see the enjoyment that comes with doing something that we love doing" Mike said and the other smiled.

"Well if it isn't Tetley and Other Asian" Sylvester said as she walked about.

"I normally don't encourage someone to insult me, but you can do better than that Coach Sylvester" Felix said and Mike gaped at him, shock saying various ways of shut up.

"Well Union Jack has balls. I'll be damned"

"So what brings you to insult me?"

"Just the sickening amounts of optimism that is seeping from you two. It's actually strengthened my admittedly frightening resolve to destroy that group you call a club"

"No offence Coach, but every plan that you have concocted in that cauldron of yours has never even worked before and this club is still together, however admittedly dysfunctional. So I wish you the best of luck in your endeavour, which we will face it whole-heartedly as one"

"Your speak of unity makes me physically sick. I'm vomiting in my mind just thinking about it and pretty soon I think I will be sick" she said, abruptly walking away from him.

"Are you out of your mind?!" the dancer hissed.

"Someone has got to stand up to her. She's nothing more than a bully"

"Yet we value our lives and dignity intact. Or relatively intact" he said before sighing. "Although it was rather awesome" he said with a grin.

"What's awesome?" Finn asked as he and Rachel joined the two of them.

"The fact that Felix here had the Great British balls to stand up to one Sue Sylvester. I can see all of our meetings with her been a little more amusing than downright depressing" Mike said, slinging an arm over his shoulders casually.

"You're out of your freakin' mind!" Finn and Rachel said in perfect unison.

"Exactly what I said, but Sue walked away without having a final insult" Mike said and the others raised a brow.

"You are aware that she is going to do everything in her power to make your life a living hell like she does us and Mr. Schue only now because you stood up for yourself, you've become her new verbal plaything" Rachel said and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Guard your secrets" Mike advised.

"Anything and everything will be used as a weapon" Finn added on.

"I'm not worried. If she wants to try and get the best of a teenager then let her as it proves that she is incredibly immature" Felix said and both Finn and Rachel gave him pitying looks.

"Famous last words worthy of Broadway" Rachel muttered.

With an unconcerned shrug, they walked into the library, heading over to the large comfy seats and each moving to do their own thing. Mike and Felix sat comparing notes quietly whilst Rachel looked at sheet music and the quarterback relaxed easily. This time the four of them had free time in the morning.

"So, have you guys worked out what song you want to sing for the assignment?" Rachel whispered.

"Not exactly decided yet but we're looking for something that has a beat to it and is easy to dance to" Felix said, looking up from his notes.

"Keep me posted?" Rachel asked and the Brit nodded.

"What about you and Santana?" Mike whispered with a grin.

"We're not exactly sure" Rachel said. "Which is odd because I'm pretty quick to know what to sing, but Santana isn't my usual partner" she said and the Brit scoffed.

"Let's not make an understatement. I looked up some of the words that she used when she was busy having a solitary rant and needless to say, they were not kind. It was rather colourful to say the least and it had me pitying anyone who encountered her afterwards" Felix whispered out and she gulped.

"I'm sure it'll go well" Mike reassured.

"Yeah, opposites attract and all that" Felix said with a small smile.

"You will remember me fondly won't you?" she asked and the others chuckled.

"Rachel, if I can stand up to the woman who seems hell bent on destroying the club and making your lives a misery at every opportunity, you can spend a weekend with Santana. Who knows? You two may even become the best of friends" Felix said and she finally nodded, deflating in relief.

"Thanks you guys. This weekend is going to be a good one" she said, though they missed the quiet 'I hope' at the end of it.

(End of the day)

When they left for the day, they had headed to Mike's locker where he picked up a bag that had a set of pyjamas and a spare set of clothes in case of a slushie incident. They then headed out of the building, Felix texting his mother that they were both on their way back and judging from the smiley at the end, she was more than ecstatic to meet his new friend.

"If she breaks out old photos, don't laugh" the Brit pleaded to a grinning Mike.

"That bad?" he asked and the other nodded.

"It goes beyond making me want to crawl below a rock"

The rest of the walk passed in silence as the two of them thought about what song they were going to practice. They tossed a few ideas around, but very few seemed to stick for the two of them. Their specifications for the song made it a little more difficult to choose. When they reached the house, the Brit opened it.

"Hey mum" he said as he saw her cleaning in the hallway. "Meet Mike Chang" he said, standing aside.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Williams" he said politely and she smiled.

"Polite, appears friendly, I think I like him already. And please dear, call me Netty" she said and then she looked over to her son who had a hint of a... blush? "Please excuse me" she said, grabbing her son by the hand. "Make yourself at home, Mike. I just need to speak with Felix for a moment" she said, dashing out. "Okay, spill" she said with a large grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he lied smoothly.

"Smooth, but I know when you're lying" she said, though he kept a straight face. "He's cute, your blushing, you have a crush" she surmised quickly and he looked shocked.

"How in the name of God did you guess that so quickly?" he whispered.

"The blush was hardly noticeable to any other person but you're my son, it's my job to notice those little things about you" she said, before giving him a supportive smile. "If he is gay and he happens to return those affections, then I approve in any case" she said and he smiled, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You really are the best" he said and she beamed at him.

"Of course I am. I'm your mother, I have to be" she said, before turning him around. "Get in there and I'll make some tea up" she said, heading off into the kitchen. He returned to the living room, slipping his shoes off and clamping a hand down on the Asian, making him jump out of his skin, the Brit holding his sides, laughing like mad.

"I'll have you back for that" he said once he regained his breath.

"Now, now children" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Netty?" Mike asked the Brit when he had sat down on a plump arm chair.

"Short for Annette. It's the nickname that she's gone by for years" he explained as she brought in a tray with three mugs filled with tea as well as a sugar bowl and a pot of milk.

"I didn't know how you liked your tea and as my son eloquently put to me one day, I have a large tendency to put the whole cow in" his mother said and Mike grinned.

"Thank you. British tea" he said with a grin aimed at Felix.

"It's a bloody stereotype!" Felix and his mother said in perfect unison, though their voices were light.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Mike. Hobbies? What you want to do? That sort of thing" his mother encouraged and Felix urged him on. Despite knowing him for a week, he didn't really know much about him other than the fact that he danced and his parents had high hopes for him.

"Well aside from dancing, I like to play football, soccer, tennis if the weather is nice. My parents want me to go to Havard University but I really don't know what I want to do with my future" he said and both of them nodded. "My parents want me to have a good future. Did you know that to get an A- is to basically get an F in Asia?" he asked.

"An A-? I'd be bloody ecstatic with that!" Annette said.

"Well to get anything less than perfect in my parents eyes means two things. One, I'm distracted by personal hobbies or two, I must be on drugs"

"Well if you are, make sure you share" Felix said with a wink.

"Depends if I'm really craving" Mike retorted easily. "Which brings me to this weird question. My parents have your number if anything happens so if they ask then we are studying rather than doing an assignment for Glee. Please make sure they don't find out" he pleaded.

"Of course" she said, sipping her tea with a smile.

So far so good. His mother liked him well enough, although he was concerned for him regarding his parents. All parents want the best for their children, but shouldn't they have support if they choose to follow their dreams?

(Later that night)

After an incredible amount of bickering, sleeping arrangements had been made. Although Mike had clearly preferred for Felix to remain in his bed, the Brit felt that it would be unfair and so offered it to the dancer who declined. So in the end, he decided to stay on the floor with him. Using quilts and pillows which were piled in the corner to be set up into a bed later.

"What about Avicii's Silhouettes?" Felix suggested.

"Haven't hear it yet" Mike said from his place on the computer chair.

"Well then, time you did"

Grabbing his iPod, he found the instrumental version so he could sing over the music and placed it on the speaker system he had. The music began to play and Mike watched as the Brit began to sing the song.

_Press play, fast forward_

_Non stop we have a beaten path before us_

_It was all there, in plain sight_

_Come on people we have all seen the signs_

_And we will never get back, to the old school_

_To the old grounds, it's all about the newfound_

_We are the newborn, the world will knew all about us_

_(We are the future and we're here to stay)_

_We've come a long way since that day_

_And we will never look back at the faded silhouette_

_We've come a long way since that day_

_And we will never look back, look back at the faded silhouette_

An instrumental came on and Mike looked deep in thought as he began to come up with a small routine to use. He knew that he would be given a part in the song and whilst that made him rather nervous, he was glad that the Brit was singing alongside him.

"I've got it" he whispered, Felix smiling as the song began again.

_Straight ahead on the path we have before us_

_Day by day soon the change will come_

_Don't you know we took a big step forward_

_Just lead the way and we pull the trigger_

_And we will go back to the old school_

_To the old grounds, it's all about the newfound._

_We are the newborn, the world knew all about us_

_(We are the future and we're here to stay)_

Mike joined in then on the chorus, aware of the pattern in the song and Felix smiled wider.

_We've come a long way since that day_

_And we will never look back at the faded silhouette_

_We've come a long way since that day_

_And we will never look back at the faded silhouette_

_We've come a long way since that day_

_And we will never look back, look back at the faded silhouette_

The music came to a stop and the boys grinned at one another. Felix took his iPod out of the speaker system and placed it on his computer desk.

"And that was Silhouettes" Felix said.

"Well I think I've got the choreography down" Mike said and the other looked a little sheepish.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a dancer"

"Oh Jesus, don't tell me we have another Finn Hudson on our hands" he said and the other threw a pillow at him. "We'll get around to working on it" he reassured and the other smiled.

A few hours later, Annette had knocked on the door with the politest shut ups ever spoken in history and they took that as a que to start chilling out. Felix was propped against his bed, pillow behind him as he read through his notes on the recently assigned book for Literature.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mike spoke up.

"You just did, but I'll allow another" the Brit said with a grin.

"Smart ass. Or is it arse?" was the quick retort.

"It can be both, but either way I'm kicking it if you make another stereotype" the other said with an amused smirk. "But go on" he urged.

"You said to me that you hadn't sang in a while when we first met" he began and the other one urged him on. "I hope I'm not been to personal, but is there any reason as to why you stopped? Your voice is amazing, I'd see no reason for you to stop" Mike said and the other sighed before putting his book down.

"I never told you our reason for moving to Lima, did I?" he asked. Mike shook his head and moved to sit by his side.

"A year ago, my father lost his life to cancer. We caught it a little too late" he said softly. "So he fought, and boy did he fight hard, he was a Northern bastard for sure" he said fondly. "Eventually he lost the energy to keep on fighting. He was so tired" he said, keeping tears out of his eyes. "So his last request to me was to sing to him. I knew he liked the Lord of the Rings so I sang what I thought was the most beautiful song in that film. It was only a small song but it spoke volumes to him" he said, allowing a stray tear to fall. "There was a small smile on his face as he passed away" his voice broke a little then and he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry" the Asian said.

"After that, I stopped singing. It was like a piece of me had died with him. It was then that my mum decided that she wanted to come here" Felix said, wiping his eyes.

"What made you start up again?"

"New home, new start. I know he'd want me to not let his passing stop me from expressing myself" he said and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"What was the song?"

"You really want me to sing a Lord of the Rings song?" Felix asked with a watery smile.

"Why wouldn't I? Your voice is incredible"

He took in a deep breath to keep himself calm as he recalled the lyrics effortlessly, thoughts of his father urging him on. He'd sing, his father would definitely want him to move on, never forgetting but never dwelling neither. He found the tune and began to sing, his voice sounding softer, more ethereal.

_With a sigh, you turn away_

_With a deepening heart_

_No more words to say_

_You will find that the world has changed forever_

_And the trees are now_

_Turning from green to gold_

_And the sun is now fading_

_I wish I could hold you closer_

The music slowly faded out and Felix is now aware of more tears slowly streaming down his face and the arm around his shoulders is joined by another. A shuddering sigh escapes him. The two of them soon lie down to sleep, the Brit turning to face Mike as he drifted off. Before the blissful darkness of sleep overcomes him, he's aware of the warmth of another body close to him as an arm drapes itself over him. Both remain unaware of the normally strong woman outside their door with a proud, but teary smile on her face.

**Songs used:**

**Silhouettes by Avicii (Released 2012 but because I loved it, had to include it before it's release)**

**Lord of the Rings Soundtrack: Houses of Healing sung by Liv Tyler**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Monday Blues

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

**Rate and Review :)**

"I can't believe you got me to wear this" Felix ground out as he walked through the halls.

"It looks like something Kurt would wear, formal yet quite stylish" Mike said with a grin.

"Woah, what's up with that?" Mercedes asked as she spotted them and walked over.

"Mike made a bet with me on Sunday that if he can get my mum's tea perfect then I would wear my old school uniform. And surprise, surprise he won" Felix said as Kurt approached, a broad grin on his face.

"Very nice, but what's up with the logo?" he asked.

Felix was dressed in a white button up shirt with a black waistcoat that had a white lion posing on the right breast. He also wore a pair of black dress trousers and formal dress shoes. All in all, he looked as though he had chosen to keep one of the outfits for one of their competitions.

"That would be by old school symbol" the other said.

"Well it suits. Remove the logo and it would be more suited for casual wear. And why do you have your old school uniform?" Kurt asked as they started walking again.

"Just something to remember home by. I don't have much in terms of my own possessions so I just wanted to keep it" Felix admitted with a smile. "Didn't think I'd ever wear it again but someone felt like a little competition and as luck would have it he won. Feels so weird to be wearing this again that's for sure" he said with a pointed look at Mike.

"Well for what it's worth, it works"

"Yes, but it also easily stains. If I get slushied, this uniform is ruined"

"Not a problem. As bad as it would be to happen, I have been fighting the scourge that is slushie for ages now. I could have that uniform back to better than new condition in a day" Kurt said somewhat proudly.

"Besides, I think your name is living up to it's definition. You've not been slushied at all for your first-" Mike is cut off as a red slushie is thrown at the British student.

His first time been slushied and he hated with a passion. His face was unbearably cold and the ice sliding down his back and front didn't help matters either and his eyes burned. He's aware of gasps around him and the sound of someone been slammed into a locker.

"What is your problem, Karofsky?!" he's aware of Mike shouting.

"Your friend said he hadn't been slushied. I thought I'd give him the honour" the jock said.

Felix manages to wipe the ice out of his eyes and despite the pain, he opens them to face the very person who threw it. Mike had him pinned against the locker. Felix gathered a pile of the remaining slushie in his hand and approached the jock, pulling the collar of his shirt and dumping it down there.

"May not be a whole slushie but beggars can't be choosers" he said, flicking the remaining juice in his face, much to the astonishment of everyone around them. "I don't roll over for bullies who think they are better than everyone else. I never have and I never will. By the way" he said, gathering some of the juice and tasting it. "I prefer cherry to grape" he said, been guided off to the toilets with the others as Mike let the jock go. Without another word, Karofsky stalked off, rendered speechless by that simple act of defiance.

* * *

"You continue to surprise us" Mercedes said as she cleaned his face.

"First you stand up to the Dragon Lady and openly challenge her, then you stick ice down one of the biggest bullies shirt. Anything else we need to know?" Kurt asked, peeling off the now sopping waistcoat off of him.

"Well, on a serious note, considering that Glee is a place where we can be accepted for who we are, right?" he asked.

"You can tell us anything and it will never leave that room unless you want it to" Kurt said.

"Well I guess if we're going to be friends, I should be honest. I'm gay" he said bluntly and Mercedes looked a little shocked.

"I never got that vibe from you" she said.

"I did" Kurt said and they both turned to look up at him. "Your sense of style screams it and you're not exactly discreet with your lovey dovey eyes towards Mike" Kurt said and the other blushed rather furiously.

"I never was subtle" the other said.

"For what it's worth, it's cute. And you've picked one of the nicest boys to crush on" Kurt said with encouragement.

"Do you want us to do a little digging on him? See if he's gay as well?" Mercedes asked.

"If he is then he should be able to come to us. It's just a crush, it'll go away in time" Felix said, but the detected a hint of sadness in his voice. "Besides, even if he is, there is still no chance that he is interested in me"

"Why wouldn't he be? We've known you a week and we already think a lot of you" Kurt said.

"You're smart, kind, you care about everyone, you're brave enough to stare Sylvester in the eye and shove ice down Karvosky's shirt and your voice" Mercedes said and the other raised a brow as they continued to wipe him down.

"Mercedes, my voice is nothing compared to you, Kurt, Rachel" he began to list off.

"Everyone's voice is unique. We all have strengths with it. I can hold high notes, Mercedes can as well but it's also powerful. Yours can adapt. It can be soft when singing something that is close to the heart, sexy like when you sang 'Temptation'" Kurt said effortlessly.

"It's one to die for, Felix" Mercedes finished off.

The door opens and Mike steps in, holding the clean batch of clothes that the Brit had placed in his locker in the morning. With an amused smile and a raised brow, he takes the clothes and heads into the stall.

"Not to be hypocritical, but isn't willingly walking into the girls toilets socially unacceptable?" Felix asked.

"No one cares. You get slushied and the girls bathroom becomes your best friend, considering that it is cleaner than the others" Mike explained. "Good thing I remembered your combination" Mike said as red stained uniform begins flying out of the stall which Kurt gathers up.

"I'll have this back to you by tomorrow" Kurt said, placing it in a resealable bag that he keeps at all times if his clothes end up wrecked.

"You're a livesaver, Kurt"

"Well I try" the other said with a dramatic eye roll.

He wore a white tank beneath a slim-fit short sleeved button up shirt that was left open as well as a pair of his jeans. His dress shoes were replaced by a pair of walking boots that he preferred to the usual trainers as well as a triple cord leather bracelet.

"That feels better" he said, picking up his now clean messenger bag. "Thanks as well, Mike. For standing up for me" he said with an earnest smile.

"It's no problem. I'd do it for all of my friends" Mike said with a sweet smile of his own. "And well done with Karofsky. No one has ever made him speechless" Mike said as they walked out of the bathroom. The intercom came on then.

"Union Jack, Aretha, Porcelain, my office now!" Sylvester said before cutting off.

"Remember us fondly, Mike. I'll see you for study period" Felix said with a small smile.

"I knew you all well" Mike said, hand on his heart and a look of mock sadness on his face as he walked off.

"Wonder what we've been summoned to the Dragon's Den for?" Felix asked, but in truth, he'd rather not know.

* * *

He had to admire how hard Sue had worked to get all of the trophies that currently inhabited the room. She may be a horrible person, but devotion to the job is something to be admired. They all looked at her with emotionless faces. Show an animal an ounce of fear and you lose your life in an instance.

"Take a seat" she ordered gruffly. Kurt and Mercedes did whilst Felix remained standing, as there were only two seats.

"Forgive my bluntness, Coach Sylvester, but why do you need to see us?" Felix asked.

"Well White Rose" she began and immediately recognised the reference.

"I'm Lancastrian. Not that I have relations to any of the members of the House of Lancaster" he said suddenly and they all raised a brow. "Red Rose and proud" was all he said.

"You're new here so I'll make this pretty simple. I have bugged at least fifty percent of this school both in terms of audio and visual. Sometimes the stories of pain that filter in just rouse the small amounts of joy that remain within my person. I couldn't help, or rather I could help, overhearing your conversation of a certain infatuation with the Other Asian" she began and his face became cold rather fast.

"And why would that be your business?"

"You are aware that I am locked in a battle of wits with William Schuester and that hay bale that he uses to feed horses from time to time. Now whilst I relish the chance to do battle with a student, my focus is currently split between the two of you. Admittedly you are a strong opponent"

"It's not a battle of wits Coach. I'm merely defending myself. And why would these two be needed here?" he asked, hoping to at least get them out of here.

"Because they also know about your infatuation"

"Go on, it's not like we have anything important to do"

"I am a sucker for revealing things that I am not meant to reveal. You must allow me to insult you constantly until I have crushed the very spirit of Will Schuester" she said and they all raised a brow.

"Let me wrap my head around this. You are blackmailing me into letting you insult me and not been allowed to retaliate?" he asked and she nodded. "What kind of school have I got myself into?" he asked rhetorically. "If I refuse?" he asked eventually.

"I've taped the whole conversation. It would be such a joy for me to release the tape over the school PA system for all to hear. And these two will have to tell the truth if asked about it. I cannot explain the delightful consequences if they don't"

"Seeing as it's not started just yet, I'm going to go on a little tirade" he explains before taking a deep breath. Mercedes and Kurt both winced.

"She's going to get a verbal smackdown" Mercedes whispered.

"The Coach has never had a verbal smackdown" Kurt whispered back.

"Does it make you feel high and mighty insulting teenagers more than half your age?" he began.

"I resent that Red Rose. I'm only twenty-nine" she retorted.

"Does it make you feel high and mighty humiliating students that have done nothing but defend themselves. I've learnt today that simply been new gets a slushie thrown over you. I can only imagine the sort of abuse I'd get if you release that tape, but you know what? I don't give a bloody damn what you do to me. I can take all sorts of abuse. I've dealt with bullies before and I can sure as hell do it again" he said, before walking out, leaving a speechless Sue to dismiss the other two.

* * *

"You should have seen it. She was speechless" Mercedes said on the group call that didn't include the boys except for Kurt.

"Sounds like he was rather calm" Quinn replied.

"Actually..." Kurt trailed off.

* * *

"I'm starting to freak out guys!"

"What happened to the cool and confident image you just put up?" Mercedes asked.

"That's just a mask. Coming out I can handle but my crush been revealed to Mike? For crying out loud, I poured my heart out to him and he hugged me when I was feeling down! What's he going to think?!"

* * *

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked as they finished telling her.

"Keep this a secret until he's ready to tell. Felix is gay and he has a crush on Mike" Mercedes said.

"We'll keep this to ourselves, don't worry" Rachel assured them. "But still, he had her speechless. I don't think that's ever happened before" the lead female said.

"She always gets the last word. A speech like that must've got her good" Santana supplied.

"He's called her bluff" Quinn began. "No one has ever called her bluff whilst I've been here. They usually roll over to her demands but he's openly challenged her. On the rare occasion that this has happened in the past, the person has a day to give in or she'll blab"

"So he's got two options" Santana began.

"Either he gives in or let her out him" Kurt said.

"Make that three. He could just out himself. Confess everything" Santana said and the others were a little bit miffed at that. "She may as well be the one doing it. Tetley, despite the freak out that you guys just described, seems to stubborn to give in"

"All it is is a bunch of insults. Why doesn't he just give in?" Rachel asked.

"Because he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of winning. If it happens, act surprised, telling you this might have betrayed his trust" Mercedes explained. "And regarding the satisfaction, he didn't do that with Karfosky, and he wasn't about to do it with Sylvester. All we can do now is wait. The next twenty-four hours are critical" Mercedes said and they all agreed solemnly, even Santana.

* * *

He'd holed up inside the library following his little freak out. Mr. Schue had managed to get him out of his classes providing that he remained here and needless to say, he needed the quiet. He was more calm now, but still rather worried. Mercedes and Kurt approached him with a small smile on their faces.

"How're you holding up?" Mercedes asked, sitting across from him.

"Better than before. Any good news? What did the others say?" he asked, but the looks the two shared didn't give him confidence. "Don't sugar coat it" he said.

"You caught her off guard by calling her bluff. According to Quinn, she'll blab in twenty four hours unless you give in to her demands. The only other choice you have is to come out to the rest of the club and tell Mike the truth. I think it would go over much better if he heard it coming from you rather than from Sue" Kurt said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There are two reasons why I would never negotiate with her. The first is that they are ridiculous and the second is that it's bad enough that I would have to deal with bullies as it is. The last thing I need is a member of staff on my case" he said.

"What are you going to do?" Mercedes asked.

"I honestly don't know"

Unaware to the three of them, a solemn coach is stood by the shelves, a small frown marring her features in contemplation. However, there is a twinkle of pity in her eyes. Perhaps she has gone a little bit too far.

"I'll come out to him, at the very least"

"Before you go anywhere, my office!" Sue says behind him.

* * *

He never wanted to back in this room, yet here he was. Dread was filling him now as Sue sat in front of him with an unreadable expression on her face, and for a moment, he thought he might be ill, but he kept his face a steady mask before speaking.

"Wanted me to witness you outing me?" he asked rather weakly.

"It's not for me to tell" she said, sounding somewhat soft.

"I thought you loved to tell things that weren't yours to tell?" he asked, brow raised.

"Whilst bringing misery to students is something that I love, I am not willing to socially ruin them and whilst I want to ruin the Glee Club, I'd rather get you all at one time" she explained before sighing slightly. "I know what it feels like to be bullied because of difference. I have a sister who is living with Down's and she wasn't the only one who got it in the neck, I did as well" the Coach said and Felix's cold face softened.

"I had no idea" he whispered.

"It's not exactly common knowledge" she admitted. "Another reason I haven't brought you out of that closet kicking and screaming, which I'm sure would be a delightful sound, is that I respect you. You've done something that only an adult has ever done and that is stand up to me. It's why I call you Red Rose, because they won in the War of the Roses. I'm still going to insult you from time to time, that'll be when I refer to that angst pit you call a club" she said and he smiled.

"Weird as this is, I'd have it no other way" Felix said.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office before I start drinking obscene amounts of tea and talking like I had to when I was training the Queen when she was slightly younger" she said and he smiled, getting up and out of the office to the concerned faces of Mercedes and Kurt.

"No announcement, your smiling, either she had a spontaneous heart attack, you gave her a special tea recipe or you killed her yourself" Kurt said and the other boy chuckled.

"Sue is very much alive and not high. She decided not to. She prefers to ruin us as a whole rather than individually" Felix said as though it were the natural order of things and judging by the small relieved smiles on their faces, it seemed to be. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost two. You've spent most of the day in the library" Kurt said.

"Well, I've got one hour free thanks to Mr. Schue before Glee. What about you two?" he asked and they nodded as well.

"Lima bean?" Kurt asked.

He spent the next hour with a smile on his face, speaking with his friends about happier things. That was a relief after all of the Monday Blues.

* * *

In the Choir Room, Mr. Schue walked in followed by the Brit who was conversing with the teacher, who put a hand on his shoulder and nodded with a small smile. The teacher took a seat and let him have the floor.

"When I came here, never did I think I'd end up joining the Glee Club. If I remember rightly, this is a place where I'll be accepted no matter what. I've known you all a week and some of you have become some of my closest friends, made me feel at home, the others I know will be good friends also. So I am going to add my little quirk into this group. Like our dear friend Kurt, I am also gay" he said and he was met with some shocked looks. When he turned to see Mike, he saw that he had a smile on his face.

"You are who you are, dude. We've never judged Kurt for it, we won't judge you either" Finn said.

"And we're glad you trust us enough to tell us" Rachel said with a small smile.

With a bright smile, he sat down next to Mike as the lesson began with Mr. Schue giving them a small pep talk that they drowned out. He's aware of Mike moving in close to whisper in his ear.

"This doesn't change anything between us, alright? You're still my cuddle buddy no matter what" he said.

"Good to know" the other replied with an amused smirk. Mr. Schue then wrote two words down on the board that made him grin. "House music. Ahh how I love nineties music" he said and the teacher grinned.

"It's not purely nineties. Most of it is, however you do have the early two thousands as well. So that is your assignment"

"Actually Mr. Schue, I already have one" Felix said.

"And what is it?"

"Edwyn Collins, A Girl Like You, my mother used to play it in the house when she cleaned and she still does now from time to time" he said, standing up as the others applauded. The band began to play the song then and he began to sing.

_I've never known a girl like you before_

_Now just like in a song from days of yore_

_Here you come a knockin', knockin' on my door_

_And I've never met a girl like you before_

There was a brief instrumental and he noticed that they were all nodding their heads or tapping their feet to the song. With a smile he continued on.

_You give me just a taste so I want more_

_Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw_

_Cos now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor_

_And I've never met a girl like you before_

_You've made me acknowledge the devil in me_

_I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically_

_Hope that I'm talkin' Allegorically_

_Know that I'm talkin' about the way I fell_

_And I've never known a girl like you before_

_Never, never, never, never_

_Never known a girl like you before_

_This old town's changed so much_

_Don't feel like I belong_

_Too many protest singers_

_Not enough protest songs_

_And now you've come along_

_Yes you've come along_

_And I've never met a girl like you before_

The band stops as does he and they applaud once more, all with smiles on their faces, or a softer look in Santana's case. He takes a bow and takes a seat as Finn and Mike clap him on the shoulders.

Monday Blues. There's two brilliant cures to it. One is having coffee and an amazing chat with your friends and the second is getting something off of your chest and then singing a song to end a day. So with the fact that his friends will stand by him and accept him for who he is, as well as an outlet to express himself. Life at McKinley could only get better. Until the next slushie or shove into the lockers that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Power of Madonna

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Personal Note: This is the first episode that kind off shocked me due to the fact that Sue sang for the first time in this episode! Had I been a cartoon character, my mouth would have hit the floor in shock. And now that I got my fan moment out of the way, oh and a slight bit of A, rate and review :)**

Upon walking into the school and hearing the sound of Madonna's 'Holiday' blasting over the PA, Felix had a frown of confusion for at least fifteen minutes. Kurt and Mercedes approached him with a small grin on their faces as he gathered what he needed for the morning and his frown deepened ever so slightly.

"Would you care to explain why I can hear Madonna?" he asked the two of them.

"It's Coach Sylvester's doing. Turns out she is a huge Madonna fan" Kurt said excitedly.

"And because of her scheming ways, she has no doubt found a way to blackmail Principle Figgins into allowing this?" he asked for confirmation.

"You're learning" Mercedes said.

"Well you have to admire her determination" Felix said as Mike approached them.

"Just about to go to the Choir Room, you coming?" he asked and with a collective nod they headed off to the Choir Room.

The song switched on the PA once more as they walked in to see most of the club already sat down and tapping their feet to the music. Soon they took their own seats and despite the fact that Sue had to manipulate the Principle to play this, Felix could enjoy listening to music whilst working. Mr. Schue walked into the room then whilst the girls were talking about the insensitivity of boys.

"Sometimes, girls, guys can be royal pains in the arse" Felix said with sympathetic look.

"You are one" Santana pointed out and Felix rolled his eyes.

"Not batting for that team remember? The fact of the matter is, boys can be really insensitive unless you are in a loving and committed relationship" Felix said, taking a seat as the others listened. "It's a crappy fact of life sometimes. Although I didn't expect it from the ones in Glee" he said with a brow raised.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry to interrupt your little sorority, but I couldn't help but overhear. Are you really having that much boy trouble?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand Mr. Schue. You're a guy" Quinn said before looking to Felix. "And straight" she added on and the Brit nodded with a thankful smile.

"Well have you thought about talking to someone else about it? Like Ms. Pillsbury" Will said.

"I tried that" Rachel said and told them the story.

"The fact is is that women are earning 70 cents to every dollar a man does for doing the same job. That attitude starts in high school" Quinn said as the bell rang and they got up to leave.

"Have most of the boys really become that misogynistic in Glee?" Felix asked as the group headed down the corridors. "I mean I expect it from the jocks, especially seeing as they don't discriminate when it comes to throwing slushies at us" Felix added on.

"Yeah, they have. It's a fact of life" Quinn said.

"Well that must suck. I have English first this morning so I'll see you in Glee practice" Felix said as they parted with their own farewells.

* * *

He was sat in class reading through the notes he had taken on his copy of the text and continuing to write out his answer on his paper. Mike was sat next to him, his face similarly concentrated on his work when he looked up to speak to Felix.

"You have any idea what our assignment is going to be for Glee?" the Asian asked.

"Well because the rest of the boys have decided to turn into total idiots, I'm assuming it'll be a thing that will act in the girls favour. Honestly, I don't mind. I think it's only fair" he said, putting his pen down and flexing his hand. "You know, I could get used to listening to music in class" he said out of the blue.

"It's a little distracting" Mike said with a shrug.

"You'd rather the suffocating silence?" Felix asked with a raised brow.

"It's all well and good in the halls, but in class, not so much" Mike said and the other shrugged.

"You're no fun" the Brit said and he received a playful punch in response. "Oi! Don't hit me just because you are as much fun as a graveyard on a grey day"

"You've tested that?"

"All the time" he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The rest of English past by with relative ease, except Mike had to concentrate a bit harder because of the music. It got to a point when Felix had dipped into his bag and pulled out two small objects out of there and handed them to him.

"You carry these around?" Mike asked.

"I call them the anti-Rachel kit" he said.

"They're a pair of ear plugs" Mike said flatly. "Wait you really use these to block out Rachel?" he asked.

"Only when she goes on a little spiel on how good she is or how much she should have a solo and let's not forget when she has a tantrum when she doesn't get one" he listed off on his fingers and Mike gave a small nod and grin.

"Preparation is key?" he asked as he slipped one in.

"You're damn right. I'll talk to you when the lesson is over" he said with an amused smile as he kept on taking more and more notes. Mike watched him for a moment as he rapidly scribbled down the notes, admiring his drive. He'd have no trouble getting into a prestigious university.

He had to be physically shaken to get him out of his trance because of the ear plugs. He jumped as he looked up at the source of the hand on his shoulder, finding the Brit shaking with silent laughter as he pulled the plugs out. The Asian packed his stuff away. By this time, he was sure that the songs had looped on themselves.

"Is this the same album?" Mike asked as they walked out.

"Think so" he said and then his phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" he asked and the smile on his face was wide.

"Kurt. Mr. Schue has called a meeting with the club because we have a free period" he said and they stopped by their lockers to drop off what they didn't need for the lesson and headed to the Choir Room.

* * *

Mr. Schue has written Madonna's name on the board and the excitement is clear to see on all of the girls and Kurt's faces. Mike and Felix smile as well, with the Brit giving the dancer a look that told him 'I told you so.'

"What do you think when you see that name?" the Spanish teacher asked.

"Genius" Mercedes answers quickly.

"Icon" Kurt chips in.

"Living legend of music" Felix said, earning a few raised brows from the male members of the group sans Mike and Kurt. "What can I say? Mum used to listen to her a lot and I love her music. Just because I'm the 'butch' gay as it were, doesn't mean I don't enjoy girly things" he said, earning amused chuckles from the girls.

"Hall of fame MILF" Puck chipped in and the others rolled their eyes.

"So we're all aware of Madonna's musical and cultural significance, which is why this weeks assignment is to come up with a Madonna number" Mr. Schue said and Felix grinned at the challenge that he was presented with.

"This'll be interesting" the Brit said.

"Uh, Mr. Schue? As a dude, Madonna makes me kind of uncomfortable" Puck said.

"Forgive me, but you just said that she was a 'Hall of Fame MILF.' What changed?" Felix challenged with a grin, earning a glare from the jock which he returned with a wider grin.

"Yeah, she's smokin' and everything, but can't some of us do something else? Like the guy version of Madonna? Like, you know, Pantera?" Finn suggested, earning agreements with some of the others.

Felix tuned out the rest of the lecture that the other boys were receiving for the way that they had been treating the the girls. Kurt then spoke up, catching his attention.

"Mr. Shue, I don't think we can have an honest conversation about Ms. Ciccone without acknowledging that her images are as indelible as her songs. I would like to honor her contributions by tackling a multi-media project. With Mercedes" Kurt said and Felix grinned. With Kurt and Mercedes working on it, you could bet it was going to be good. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Later he was walking through the halls with Mike rather aimlessly as they had a free period but they weren't permitted to leave campus for the day. His phone buzzed once more and he fished out of his pocket, reading the text and laughing a little.

"Kurt again?" Mike asked.

"It's regarding his video project"

"And what is so funny?"

"They managed to get Sue to star in the project that they were doing and we've also been invited to take part as background dancers for it" he said and Mike grinned. "I may not be much of a dancer but anything to see Sue sing and dance as Madonna would. Plus Kurt said that I would rock a suit judging by my last appearance in something rather formal"

"Turned out good in the long run then" Mike said with a grin.

"Still can't believe you had me wear my uniform" he muttered. "So, how does Vogue sound to you?" he said and had a grin in return.

Felix adjusted his tie before buttoning up his suit jacket and then slicking back his short hair. He didn't normally toot his own horn, but Kurt was right, he could definitely rock a suit. Mike then approached him.

"Looking good" he said with a grin.

"Not so bad yourself" the Brit replied.

"Nervous?" he asked and the other shook his head.

"The choreography is easy to get. I think I'll be fine" he said confidently and Mike patted his arm before they were ordered to their positions by Artie.

"Vogue, take one. Sound speed... and action. And playback"

_Strike a pose_

_Strike a pose_

_Look around everywhere you turn is heartache_

_It's everywhere that you go_

_You try everything you can to escape_

_The pain of life that you know_

_When all else fails and you long to be_

_Something better than you are today_

_I know a place where you can get away_

_It's called a dance floor and here's what it's for so_

_Come on, Vogue_

_Let your body move to the music_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Come on, Vogue_

_Let your body go with the flow_

_You know you can do it_

_All you need is your own imagination_

_So use it, that's what it's for_

_Go inside, for your own inspiration_

_Your dreams will open the door_

_It makes no difference if you're black or white_

_If you're a boy or a girl_

_If the music's pumping it will give you new life_

_You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you_

_Know it_

_Come on, Vogue_

_Let your body move to the music_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Come on, Vogue_

_Let your body go with the flow_

_You know you can do it_

_Beauty's where you find it_

_Not just where you bump and grind it_

_Soul is in the music_

_That's where I feel so beautiful_

_Magical, life's a ball_

_So get up on the dance floor_

_Come on, Vogue_

_Let your body move to the music_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Come on, Vogue_

_Let your body go with the flow_

_You know you can do it_

_Vogue_

_Beauty's where you find it_

_Vogue _

_Beauty's where you find it_

_Greta Garbo, and Monrow_

_Dietrich and DiMaggio_

_Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean_

_On the cover of a magazine_

_Grace Kelly, Harlow, Jean_

_Picture of a beauty queen_

_Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire_

_Sue Sylvester, dance on air_

_They had style, they had grace_

_Rita Hayworth gave good face_

_Lauren, Katherine, Lana too_

_Will Schuester, I hate you!_

_Ladies with an attitude_

_Fella's that were in the mood_

_Don't just stand there, let's get to it_

_Strike a pose, there's nothing to it_

_Vogue_

_Vogue _

_Vogue_

_Vogue_

_Oooh, you've got to_

_Let your body move to the music_

_Oooh, you've got to just_

_Let your body go with the flow_

_Oooh, you've got to just_

_Vogue!_

Watching the video and then comparing it to the original, it was clear to see that the only real change that had been made was some of the lyrics and the fact that Sue was Madonna. What had really shocked the British student was that the woman who detested the club was actually a damn good singer.

"I had no idea you could sing Miss Sylvester" Felix said when they watched it back.

"It's Madonna, of course I can sing. I actually enjoy it, just as I like poking the elderly with many pins and instilling a constant terror into kids in this school. You see Red Rose, there's a saying. Never make an assumption, it makes an ass out of you. However you don't need to make any sort of assumption, I think you're an ass anyway" she said and the other rolled his eyes.

"Always a pleasure talking to you, Sue" he said.

"I find it a pleasure to talk to me as well" she said and he headed out with a wave, living Sue with a small, rare and fond smile. She pulls out a journal and begins to write.

"Dear Journal. I don't know what has gotten into me. Whenever I finish speaking with Red Rose, my lips curve into the disgusting shape known as a smile. A smirk is similar to this, except it's often used whenever I see a student's misery or if I see the flattened body of a cute furry animal that made contact with someone's car. I find it is best use when I make a successful insult against the floor mop that is William's hair. I guess this smile could be the result of the respect I have for him as he continues to stand up to me whenever I insult him or that club. His talk of unity still continues to make me physically ill however"

* * *

"That was absolutely amazing!" Kurt said as the four of them enjoyed a small break.

"I'm still in shock about the fact that Sylvester can sing. Who would've thought it?" Felix asked.

"The very woman who seeks to destroy our club can sing. How's that for irony? And personally, I think Madonna herself would be proud of that" Mercedes said with a grin. "Imagine Mr. Schue's face when he hears this"

"That would be a moment in history" Mike said.

A voice breaks through their talk and Felix's eyes widen.

"So the very school that my dear older brother is attending has a love for Madonna"

Turning around, there was no mistaken who she was. Same shade of hair, darker grey eyes. Her hair was kept in a low ponytail and she wore a plaid shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans as well as knee high boots. A large smile graced Felix's features.

"I don't bloody believe it!" he exclaimed as she smiled warmly.

"Better believe it, come give Claire-bear a hug" she said as she approached him. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around his sister and holding her tightly.

"I thought you were in Roehampton University?" he asked as he pulled away to face her.

"I decided that I wanted to come live with you and mum again" she said and they heard someone clear their throats.

"Well, Felix. I do believe introductions are necessary" Kurt said with a small smirk.

"Oh! Guys, this is my younger sister Claire, and Claire, this are my friends, Kurt, Mercedes and Mike" he introduced gesturing to each of them. She approached then and shook their hands, offering a smile to them as well.

"I must say Kurt, you're looking fabulous" she said and the boy in question smiled.

"Well I try" he replied.

"Have you been to see mum?" he asked and she nodded.

"How do you think I managed to get here because I assure you, I didn't get here through some sort of psychic ability. Oh and I'm joining the school" she said, but Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Hold up, girlfriend. How? I thought you were in university?" she asked.

"My sister skipped a couple of years but despite her brains, she chose a more creative path deciding to do an art course. You remember some of the art work in the house, Mike?" he asked and the dancer nodded.

"Yeah, some beautiful art. No name though" he said and he saw Claire wear a triumphant smile.

"That would be mine" she said and he gave an impressed look. "So what's this I heard about you joining up with the Glee Club?" she asked and he smiled sheepishly. "We did think that a fresh start would have you singing again. Dad would be proud" she said, wrapping her arms around him again.

"He wouldn't want me to live in the past" Felix agreed with her.

"So, can someone tell me why is Madonna blasting out on the school PA?" she asked.

"Coach Sylvester is a massive fan of Madonna and she has quite an 'influence' when it comes to the running of this school. She managed to convince Principle Figgins to play it over the intercom" Kurt explained.

"'Influence?' Sounds more like blackmail" she said and at their grins she had her answer. "This is a normal occurrence?" she asked.

"The woman is determined. She will not let anyone come between what she wants, not even the Principle" he said, just as she walked right on by.

"You're damn right Red Rose" she said and then she noticed Claire. "Is this another lackey for that angst pit that needs a nuke?" she asked and he could see Claire bristling. Whereas Felix was the younger, Claire had what he would call a temper.

"Actually Coach, this here is my sister" he said and her eyes widened a fraction.

"So she's Red Rose two?" Sue asked.

"Ironically, we moved to York to be with my dad's parents when she was born. So no, she's a White Rose" Felix explained easily and Claire calmed down enough to raise a brow at him. "It's her term of endearment for me. Prior to this I was known as Tetley" he said and she smiled slightly.

"Okay so White Rose it is. So is she another member of that diverse group of idiots?" she asked.

"No" she said and then Sue looked relieved. "But I will be" she added.

"I look forward to the challenge. Your brother is the only student who has challenged me whilst looking the slightest bit confident. Let's see if you can too. I'm starting to have hope that the future generation will not mess up this planet, although you seem to be doing a good job by ruining some of the biggest hits in this world. And I must go, I have Cheerios to coach and I shouldn't be exposed to this many hormones at one time" she said, before stalking off.

"I'm not going crazy am I? That just happened?" Claire turned around to ask.

"That was gentle. It'll get worse as the year goes on I assure you" Kurt said as the bell went.

"Well I have to go. Myself and Mike have study hall today and I need to go over these English notes in preparation for the essay I have next week. What about you, Claire?" he asked and she reached into her bag.

"Free period" she said and he nodded.

"Well we'll meet you at the Choir Room where we have Glee then, okay?" he asked and she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her once more and sighed happily. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you terribly" he said as she tightened her hold on him.

"University was fun, but been here with you and mum is better" she said before releasing her hold. "Go on, before you're late" she said as they all bade her goodbye, save for Kurt and Mercedes who had a free period also.

* * *

They were relaxed as they began to do something to occupy their minds. Felix was in full study mode as he scribbled note after note in quick succession, Mike watching in fascination once more. It was rare to see more than thirty students totally dedicated to their work.

"See someone you like?" an amused Felix said as he continued to work.

"I've just never seen someone work so hard" Mike said, hiding his blush.

"English is my favourite subject. I'm hoping to get into a university where I can do that and still be able to sing or act" Felix said, finishing off the massive paragraph of a note to look up at the other. "I know I still have a couple of years before that day comes, but it's still playing on my mind. That's why I'm getting as much work done as I possibly can. To maximise that chance"

"At least you have a choice to want to do that" Mike said rather bitterly. "My father wants me to get into Harvard, Yale, anywhere that's well known or in the Ivy League. He'd rather that than have me dancing" he said and Felix's gaze softened.

"Let me know when I'm overstepping my boundaries here but surely your father would want to support your dreams?" he asked and Mike laughed humourlessly.

"So long as my dreams are to become a doctor or a lawyer. According to him, I can't make a career of dancing or singing" he said and Felix chuckled.

"Well obviously he hasn't met the celebrities who made it happen" he said.

"No he hasn't" Mike conceded with a small smile.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, merely what I think you should do. Sit down and talk with him. Tell him that whilst his plans for you would lead to a good life, sometimes you just have to follow your own dreams. You do what you want to do, no what would make you miserable or what anyone else wants you to do" he said and Mike looked in thought.

"Thank you, Felix. Where have you been all my life?" Mike asked with a grin.

"In Britain, drinking tea and enjoying Wimbledon" the other said with a grin.

"You play tennis?" he asked.

"From time to time. Was considering joining up for the school in preparation for competitions" he said and Mike nodded.

"I think you should go for it. It's about time this school had something to be proud of"

"They do have something to be proud of. You guys one Sectionals with an improvised set list. I've never heard of that happening before" Felix said, before leaning back in his seat. "You need to stop putting yourself down, about your dreams, your singing voice. Mike you are an amazing person. For a jock, you are one of the nicest alongside Finn and Puck" he said and Mike blushed.

"Thanks. For giving me the confidence to speak to my parents. I'll talk to them tonight"

"Good. You'll text me, right?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Mike asked and the other smiled.

* * *

The assignment had made the boys who had been treating the girls like dirt see the error of their ways and they performed brilliantly. Upon getting home with his sister, the three of them had dinner and then he had changed into a t-shirt and some pyjama bottoms when his phone was buzzing and he found that Mike was calling him.

"Hey, Mike" he said cheerfully.

"Felix, I have a problem" he said, sounding downtrodden. "I'm locked out of the house"

"What?! How?!" he asked sharply attracting the attention of his mother and sister.

"I spoke to them, told them what I wanted to do and then my dad just went really cold on me before telling me to get out and that I wasn't his son any more. My mom didn't say anything" his voice was slowly breaking. "Felix what am I going to do?" he asked as the Brit wrote what was going on down on a piece of paper and handing it to his mum.

"I'm going to come and pick you up now" he said as his mother nodded earnestly.

"Are you sure? It's late..." he said but Felix cut him off.

"I don't bloody care, Mike. I'm going to get you and you're staying with me tonight. Now tell me your address" he said, as his mother handed him the keys to her car that he was insured on. I'll be there as soon as I can, just stay where you are" he said, putting the phone down.

"What the bloody hell was that?" his mother asked, confused.

"Mike told his parents about what he really wanted to do instead of going along with what they wanted for him. They've kicked him out and locked the door" he said and his mother clearly bristled with anger. "Take some extra pillows and the like upstairs and I'll sort it out when I get back. I'll see you in a few minutes" he said as he grabbed the satnav on the way out.

* * *

Mike was sat on the side walk in front of him when the 2011 Ford Explorer pulled up. Felix switched off the engine and got out of the car, looking at the house with such disdain, but he stopped himself from shouting any obscenities lest he have the police on him for harrassment.

"Mike?" he called out gently and a set of brown eyes looked up with tears in them. "Come here" he said and the dancer got up and walked over to the open arms. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have suggested it"

"No. It's not your fault" Mike said. "Are you sure you don't mind me spending the night?" he asked.

"My mum insists. Let's go" he said, climbing back in.

* * *

Felix closes the door quietly before walking downstairs to see his mother and sister sat in the living room waiting for him.

"How's he doing?" Annette asked.

"Emotionally drained. He went straight to sleep as soon as he laid down. I feel absolutely horrible, I should never have suggested it until he was ready to say it himself" he said, sagging onto the sofa and holding his head down.

"He couldn't go on lying to them. He knew that. It's in no way your fault" his mother said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You gave him advice, just as any other friend would"

"Perhaps. I think I'm going to go to bed. We'll see what happens now in the next few days" he said, leaving his mother's embrace. With worried eyes she watched him walk back upstairs, feet padding along the soft carpet.

He opened the door quietly and stepped in, aware that he could hear silent sobs coming from the bed that was made up on the floor. He sighed sadly and lowered himself to the floor and climbing under the covers, startling the Asian.

"I figured you could use the company" he offered with a soft smile.

"Thank you"

An arm comes up around him and he's pulled into an embrace. Felix snuggles into his chest and wraps a single arm around Mike's waist.

"You're living here, now. My mum has agreed to it" he said sleepily.

"I don't know how to thank you guys"

Just before he fell asleep, a pair of lips pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead as the arm tightened around him. With a pleasant feeling in his stomach, he snuggled closer to that broad chest and allowed himself to drift off to sleep to the sound of Mike's heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Support is the Best Thing

Disclaimer: OC's mine, series is not.

**Rate and Review :)**

So here' what you missed on Glee.

Felix is a new student who moved all the way from a place called Lancaster in England which for some strange reason makes him a Red Rose and Mike invites him to the Glee Club when he hears him singing. He's already stood up to Sue and Karofsky much to the shock of everyone and now he's believed to have a deathwish. Mike confides in him about his parents and the pressure he puts on him and he in turn suggests that he tell them his dreams which kinda backfires when he is kicked out of the house and he's currently living with him. Unknown to Mike, he sorta has a crush on his as well. Felix's younger genius sister arrives in Lima after attending university and she joins the club as well, not to mention giving Sue a challenge.

And that's what you missed on Glee

* * *

It had been a week since Mike had started living with Felix and his family and he was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that his parents want nothing to do with him. Waking up in the middle of the night to an upset Mike wasn't uncommon for Felix, who merely slid next to him and cuddled into him.

This evening was no different. Felix had a reading lamp on and his glasses when he could see the dancer tossing and turning, before sighing in resignation and sitting up. Felix looks at him with warmth and a sad smile.

"It's horrible been restless" he says and Mike nods in agreement.

"You can say that again. I haven't slept properly for a week" he said, standing up and stretching.

"I know it's hard now, Mike. Don't give up hope, your parents may see sense soon" the Brit said and the Asian laughed humourlessly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When they are dead set against something, it takes a lot of convincing to think otherwise. But with this, it's impossible" Mike said. Felix folded the corner of his page as a reminder of where he was and he moved over before patting the space next to him.

"You're sleeping in my bed tonight. Maybe a little bit more comfort will do the trick"

"It can't hurt" the other agreed, climbing under the thick duvet and grabbing a pillow off of the floor. There's a knock on his door.

"Come in" Felix calls out and his sister pokes her head in. "Hey Claire-bear. You okay?" he asks.

She's looks more relaxed. She's removed the bobble and her hair flows over her shoulder in graceful waves and she's wearing a set of Felix's old pyjamas, which she practically begged him for. 'They're supper comfortable and warm' she had said when she asked. He beckoned her to come in and close the door behind her. She's holding three steaming mugs and the smell of tea fills the air as she places them on the bedside table.

"I'm fine. You feeling any better, Mike?" she asks and he offers a sad smile.

"I'll get there" he said as she sat where Mike had before.

"We know you will. Time's a great healer" she said and Felix smiled fondly at his sister. She was wise beyond her years, yet she still had an air of innocence around her.

"University has made you wise, grasshopper" he said as she chuckled. "We know from experience that it's true. You never know how long it takes, but it does get better. It'll never fully go away but you learn to cope. Plus you have us two muppets to cheer you up" he said with a grin and Mike gave a genuine smile, one that portrayed happiness, not sad. His first one in a week.

"That's true. Hopefully the meaning behind your name will come through" Mike said.

"Hey, I managed to not get slushied for a whole week. Longer than any other new student so it may come through yet"

"We need a lucky charm. I need a lucky charm" Mike said and Felix noted the grin on his sister's face when he said that and he was thankful that the glow of the lamp didn't reveal his blush. "I'm glad I've got your family to talk to" he said earnestly.

"We'll always be around to talk to you when you need it" Claire said, sipping on her tea.

"More importantly, you will always have a home with us" Felix said, reaching over and grabbing a mug of tea. "Please tell me you made this properly?" he pleaded and she gave a nod.

"Three sugars, small drop of milk and extra strong" she said and he sighed in relief.

"Thank God" he said, sipping the hot drink.

"Three sugars? The dentist must really love you" Mike said, grabbing his own and sipping lightly on his drink as well.

"He does, mainly because I brush religiously and floss after meals. Kurt has a skin care routine, me? I take good care of my teeth" he said as the others smiled. Claire had reached over and grabbed another pillow off of the floor and placed in behind her so she could lean against the wall.

"I need you to do me a favour" Claire said to Felix. "Kurt, Mercedes and Tina asked me to go to the mall with them so they could get me some fashionable clothes" she began. "And I know you're good when it comes to doing my hair"

"Yeah, that pony tail was a trainwreck waiting to happen" he said as she smacked his foot lightly.

"Could you do my hair for me tomorrow before I go?" she asked and he gave a nod.

"Wait, one moment. You actually do her hair?" Mike asked and the other nodded.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Just because I am more butch, doesn't make me any less likely to do something girly. It's like Kurt joining the football team which had me absolutely baffled when I found out"

"Hey, he led us to victory. I'm hardly complaining" Mike said with a small shrug.

"He did?" Claire asked and then she chuckled. "I just had the image of Kurt throwing a fit because someone got dirt on his skin"

"Well he was hardly thinking of that when he pulled off that kick. That sucker flew" Mike said.

"Yeah, I heard about it. Wished that I had known you sooner so I could have come to see it" Felix said, polishing off the last of his tea. "Oh well, perhaps at the next game. And speaking of sports, I need to ask to join tennis in time for the 'McKinley Open' as it's been called. Who have I got to speak to for that?" he asked Mike.

"I think it was Coach... Sylvester" he said with dread.

"Bloody hell" both him and Claire muttered.

"I wonder how she's going to take this" Mike said and the others grimaced.

* * *

With Claire and Mike behind him as he approached Sue's office, Felix felt dread in his stomach. He went to turn around but a hand on each shoulder from the both of them turned him around and they slowly pushed him towards the door. Not that he didn't protest and they had to admit, when he did not want to do something he could be difficult to move.

"Everything is going to be fine" his sister says encouragingly.

"Yeah. Even though she hates us, she'd let you join because you're good" Mike added on.

"She'll probably set the ball launcher on me. Oh, God the bruises" he said, shuddering.

"Bear in mind that she allowed both Mercedes and Kurt join the Cheerios. To allow members of the Glee Club in is a shock to everyone" Mike said.

"Probably because she can use that to her advantage" Felix said. He was right in front of the door.

"If you don't knock that door, I will" Claire said, placing a hand on his shoulder. With a shaking fist, he rapped on the door several times and the door opened, revealing a very stern looking Sue and his insides slowly withered and died. The hand on his shoulder was gone and he could hear hurried footsteps going down the hall.

"Looks like you're their sacrifice. Get inside before I slam the door in your face and make sure it makes a satisfying impact with that nose of yours as well as the delicious sound of a crack" she said and he did so. "So what the hell do you want, Red Rose?" she asked.

"I want to try out for the McKinley Open" he blurted out and she raised a brow.

"You can play?" she asked.

"I used to a lot back in my old school and I watched Wimbledon religiously until I moved" he said.

"Good, because right now, our little team needs someone who is at least fifty percent efficient. I do believe Chang plays casually from time to time. See if he can take time out of his schedule and meet me on the courts in the next half hour. If you're even a second late, then I will get the satisfaction of using the ball launcher as a weapon for the first time" she said and he gulped.

"Of course, Coach" he said and she nodded.

"Don't let me down, Red Rose. You and your sister are the only students aside from my Cheerios that I have an ounce of respect for. Which is saying a lot considering that you are part of a group run by a man with curly hair which I am sure could hold a whole zoo if someone set their mind to it" she said and he gave a small smile. "Wipe that look of your face. That ounce could disappear in a moment" she said. "Now for my favourite sentence, get the hell out of my office" she said and he practically jumped out of his seat.

He could see Mike and Claire peeking their heads around the corner and he settled a mean glare on them. They visibly gulped and with sheepish smiles, they stepped out of their cover and made their way over to him.

"You're so lucky that you're family and that I love you unconditionally" he said to his sister. "And you are lucky that you're my best friend and cuddle buddy" he said when he turned to Mike and they gulped again.

"So how'd it go?" Mike asked.

"She said yes providing I show her I can play. I need you to come to the courts with me because you can play" he said and Mike nodded in an instant. "We'll need to make a move now so we can get changed and be on the courts in the next half hour or she'll have the ball launcher choose us as it's favourite targets. Claire, are you coming?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm going to text the club, see if they can come and give you moral support" she said and he nodded.

* * *

The tennis uniforms were in the schools colours. The polo basically had a design that was the same as the Cheerios uniform only it didn't cling to him and the red shorts had white stripes. He took a baseball hat with WHMS on it. He looked at the clock, finding he had five minutes before he needed to be out there but he headed out with Mike anyway.

"Could it be that I may have someone with devotion?" Sue said from the side of the court.

"Didn't want to disappoint you Coach" Felix said earnestly.

Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Mercedes were the only ones with a free period or study hall, though they were given reluctant permission from Sue to watch. It took a fair bit of grovelling and constant shows of fear from Claire to get her to do it.

"Which is notoriously easy. Decide who serves and make it quick"

Using the diplomatic solution of rock, paper, scissors, it was decided that Mike would be the first one to serve. Taking their place on the courts the Brit lowered into a crouch, ready to move whilst the spectators watched with anticipation.

Mike bounced the ball a few times and before throwing it up and giving a mighty fast serve that Felix barely had time to react to. He dashed across and returned the ball with a solid backhand swing and soon a rally had ensued. Felix returned each hit effortlessly for about fifteen seconds before Mike had fumbled.

"Fifteen, love!" Sue called out, looking a little bit interested.

The rest of the match had followed like that with the others shouting words of encouragement (and in turn, making Sue gag) during breaks between rallies. Soon, Sue chucked him a ball which he caught with the racket with ease. It was the game point.

"Let's see how you serve, Red Rose!" she called to him.

He bounced the ball five times and then threw it up in the air. With as much force as he could muster, he served the ball which flew towards Mike who had a little bit more time to react than the Brit did when the dancer was serving, though it wasn't much. Sue leaned forward in her seat as a rally that lasted over thirty seconds ensued and once more, Felix beat him.

"I don't normally hand out compliments because personally they make me sick. However I do admit that it didn't bore me to tears. Rather reluctantly, I admit that I am slightly impressed with that. You may bring a somewhat decent name to this school yet that doesn't include the word 'jackass' as well as several words I would love to shout at you but I will not as I have that ounce of respect for you. Welcome to the team, Red Rose and Chang, because you're a good player." she said and he smiled as the others cheered, Mike looked shocked for a moment before grinning from ear to ear. "Your smile and their cheers are going to drive me to the point of Sue-icide, so I'm going to leave and call some of my Cheerios derogatory names until the feeling of barely controllable nausea has disappeared" she said, before walking off.

"That was freaking awesome! Well done, dude" Finn said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"This might make our standing with everyone else better. People may finally accept me" Rachel said with a smile.

"Although the uniform leaves little to be desired" Kurt chipped in.

"Best game of my life!" Mike said, jogging up to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "She'll put us together for doubles" he said and Felix grinned.

"So you're my best friend, my cuddle buddy and my tennis partner, you've been my duet partner at least once. I think we're slowly running out of partnerships"

"There's civil partners" Mike said with a cheeky smile.

"Dinner and a movie first Mike" Felix said, pretending to ignore the grins from his sister, Kurt and Mercedes. Thankfully Finn was a dope and still had a grin aimed at the two of them for making the team. "And thanks for coming along guys. Your support really helped" he said and the all smiled at him before wrapping him in a group hug.

The others headed off, agreeing to meet them later whilst they changed back into their regular clothes. Felix had just finished tying the laces of his boots when Mike approached him and he smiled at him warmly.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything this week. For taking me in, for cuddling with me until I slept" he said and the other chuckled. "For getting me an additional activity and been put down as my partner. The world needs more people like you, Felix. It'd be a better place" he said and the Brit blushed.

"Stop praising me it makes my teeth itch" he said and Mike chuckled.

"Oddest phrase I've heard"

"And you don't have to thank me for anything. I would have done it no matter what" he said, getting up and giving the dancer a hug which was returned. A buzzing catches their attention and Felix gets his phone out, a glare setting on his face.

"What is it?" Mike asked, worried.

"Karofsky just slushied my sister. Her combination is 22-30-56, get her clothes and head to the girls bathroom close to Miss Pillsbury's office. I am going to kill him" he said, storming out immediately towards the main halls of the school, Mike closely in tow.

* * *

When he found him, Felix grabbed a hold of Karofsky and slammed him against the wall, arm up against his throat and his eyes a raging storm. The jock returned the glare as Mike stood next to the Brit, looking a little calmer.

"You can do whatever you bloody want to me. Slushie me, throw me in the dumpster, heck I don't care if you punch me but if you ever do anything to my sister again I'll forget words and I will slaughter you" he said, letting go. Karofsky had a grin on his face.

"Such a shame. She's pretty. I don't get how she's related to you. But what's to stop me from doing it agai-" he's cut off as Felix punches him in the face which floors him.

"That" he answered.

With a speed he wasn't expecting, Karofsky gets up and lunges at the Brit, sending him to the floor, belting him in the face once and standing up then kicking him in the gut which winded him. He was pulled away by Sue before he could do anything.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while, Karofsky. You've threatened Porcelain enough, you're not going on to Red Rose or White Rose for that matter. Judgement Day is here for you, pal!" she said as she walked off. "Other Asian, get him to my office, deliver the clothes to his sister and then get her there as well"

"Let's go" he said, wrapping Felix's shoulder around his arm and placing another around his waist to support him. "Well done" he whispered.

"Thanks" the other said breathlessly.

* * *

Claire handed Felix another tissue as he slowly stopped the bleeding, sighing when Mike pressed a ice-pack to the already throbbing bruise. Sue walked in, her expression usually unreadable, holding a box of tissues and placing them next to him as well as a bandage.

"Normally I would have to report what I saw" she began. "However through methods I cannot tell you, I have managed to get you off the hook"

* * *

"He's bullied the three students I have any sort of positive feelings for. I will see him punished and if you don't, I think you're wife would be very interested to see the picture of us two together. Now let him off the hook" she said to Figgins who relented immediately.

* * *

"Thank you Coach Sylvester" Felix said gratefully.

"Besides, I wanted to see someone nail Karofsky and that was one heck of a punch you threw. Your mother has been informed that what you did was done in defence of your sister and the best I could get done was to have Karofsky suspended for what he did" she as the Brit pulled another tissue. "By the way, make sure you use those. I want to see tears fall with no tissues to be used as it brings me some form of joy" she said.

"I know we have our differences, but you are a good teacher Sue. I know it absolutely sickens you to hear it, but thank you" he said.

"Get that bandage wrapped around that ice-pack so Other Asian doesn't lose the use of his serving arm. I need you two in top condition for the Open two weeks from now and I want a team that may be able to bring home a trophy. If not, I will order a large frying pan which I will use on your face until an imprint is clear for everyone to see. Chang, I will get a wok for you" she said.

"Racist" he mumbled under his breath.

They left with thanks, though Felix kept a hand on his stomach at all times. Other students looked a little impressed that someone had actually stood up to Karofsky.

"You didn't have to do that" Claire said to him.

"I am not having any of my friends bullied any more. You're my sister, of course I'm going to do that" he said and laid a head on his shoulder whilst he switched hands so he could wrap an arm around her.

"Did you get him good?" she asked eventually.

"Good? One punch and he'd floored him" Mike said as they approached the Choir Room.

"Good" she said and he looked down at her.

"Are these the clothes you picked up from the mall?" he asked.

She wore a white tank top beneath a burgundy dress shirt that was unbuttoned with a pair of brown cargo pants that were tucked into heeled dark-brown knee-high boots. All in all, it was a look that he thought suited her.

"Yeah, best outfit I've had" she said with a smile.

They walked into the Choir Room when Kurt approached him and hugged him, surprising the Brit for a moment before pain shot through his stomach. The bruise was still more than a little tender and Kurt retracted immediately.

"Sorry, it's just I wanted to say well done for standing up to him. It's about time someone did" the countertenor said.

"It was totally bad ass" Puck said, clapping him on the shoulder.

He gave them all a smile and sat down, grimacing as he did. Mike put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently and he gave a pained smile in return. He couldn't wait for the bruise to go away, he was going to be sore for days, maybe weeks.

The rest of the lesson past by easily. They were a couple of months from Regionals and they were deciding on a current assignment to do. Suddenly, Mr. Schue wrote a single word on the board, 'Personal'.

"Usually we do a set theme" he began. "However, we all know that you have certain music that you like, for example, Rachel and show tunes, Finn and classic rock. So I want you guys to decide what you want to do. You must come up with a number of your personal choice" he said and everyone was relieved the moment he said it.

"If we want a partner?" Rachel asked.

"They have to agree with the choice in music. They have to like it and it has to be a part of their personal choice"

Mike and Felix grinned at one another. They had similar interests in music, which usually involved a lot of beats to it so Mike could dance with ease. Felix, however, wouldn't be dancing with this one considering the bruise, at least, nothing too extravagant anyway.

"The best number which will be decided by the band, will be put into the list for potential Regionals songs, because I know how much you like competition from time to time" he said.

* * *

By the time they had gotten home, the ice-pack was warm and the tender area of his stomach was beginning to ache. His mother immediately dashed back into the kitchen and brought in a bowl with ice water.

"I hope you hurt him" she said and he nodded.

"I think I did"

"Think? I think Karofsky will be a little bit more careful about messing with either of you" Mike said, placing the warm ice-pack in the freezer and folding the bandage up. "As much as I don't like violence from time to time, I wished I'd recorded it" Mike said.

"I know I'm an adult, but I wish I could've seen it to. This Karofsky sounds like a monster"

"Oh he is. Kurt is getting the worst end of it" Claire chipped in when the doorbell rang. "I've got it"

She answered, finding Kurt and Mercedes with a tub of ice cream and some films just waiting to come in. They had asked if they could spend the night, saying that they were close to the school and it would give them the opportunity to practice for their Glee assignment.

"That looks nasty" Mercedes said as she was let in.

"It's a skin nightmare" Kurt said with a grimace.

"It feels nasty" he said as he rung out the cold cloth, hissing as it made contact. "I'm thankful that he didn't put too much force into it, lest I have internal bleeding" he said and the others grimaced but they sat down.

"Well like we said, it was about time someone decked him at least once" Mercedes said.

"You seem to be the centre of a lot of drama. Something good happens and then something bad happens not long after it" Kurt said and his mother raised a brow at her son.

"What was good today?" she asked.

"Myself and Mike are representing McKinley in the tennis tournament in a couple of weeks" he said and she smiled widely.

"I'm so getting time off to see it"

* * *

Later that evening they had all bid one another good night, although the sound of gossip could be heard for miles away. Chuckling fondly, Felix took some painkillers for the night which got to work immediately, which he was grateful for. They had cleared up the bed on the floor after Felix decided that Mike could stay in his bed. It seemed to help last night.

"How're you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Well now that I've taken some painkillers, a lot better" he said with a smile.

"Good to hear" the dancer said. "I have something to ask of you" he said.

"Anything"

"I want to do Temptation with you. It's a ballroom dance type of song and I kind of want to dance with you and due to your stomach you can't do some of the stuff that I normally do under normal circumstances anyway" Mike said and the other had a small blush.

"I am a little like Finn in that regard" he said sheepishly. "But why me and why that song?"

"It was the first song I heard you sing plus it is marked down as one of your favourites. And I just do, because that song is your element, you know it. You could probably dance to it" Mike said and the other nodded.

"I know how to do ballroom dancing. Okay, you may have this dance" he said and Mike wrapped an arm around the Brit's shoulders.

"You really are the best" he said cheerfully. "You going to be alright to cuddle tonight" he asked and the other nodded.

"I'll be fine. It'll be a dull ache by the morning"

That and the pain would be covered by the butterflies going through his stomach. He was dancing the tango with his crush and it was his crush that had requested it. He wouldn't let him down for it either. Boy was the club in for a shock when they saw this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

**Rate and Review :)**

He could still hear the others next door talking quietly and decided that he needed some advice from people who may be a little more experienced than him. He began to climb out of bed when the arm that was around his waist tightened and he was aware of Mike moving against him. When he spoke, he sounded half asleep.

"Where are you going?" he asked and the Brit couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Just to talk to Claire and the others for a bit. I'll be back soon" he said as the arm loosened.

He walked lightly to the door and opened it, stepping out and closing it as quietly as possible. He approached his sister's door and knocked quietly and was met by Mercedes, whom he smiled at immediately.

"I need to speak to you guys"

"Get your ass in here then" she said and he stepped in.

"So what was it you wanted to speak about?" Claire asked him, patting the bed next to her and he sat down.

"Mike and me are performing a number together for the assignment" he began.

"A duet. Between you two? Ooh, mamma can't wait to see it" Mercedes said.

"Well he wants me to do 'Temptation', which was the first song I sang when I came to McKinley and more to the point, he wants to dance. Like intimate dance with me" Felix said and the looks on their faces made him regret coming in here.

"Are you going to do it?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I am" he said and Mercedes was fanning herself.

"There is nothing hotter than two boys in an intimate dance" she said and the blush on Felix's face was clearly visible in the warm glow of the lamp. "Just relax and let him lead. Mike is our best dancer so he can't lead you astray" Mercedes said.

"The boy has grace. Oh how I envy you" Kurt said and the other chuckled.

"It's just a friendly dance" Felix said and Claire and Mercedes scoffed.

"Just like the fact that whenever you two share a bed, you always end up wrapped up in each others arms, which looks adorable by the way" Claire said and the glare Felix bore would be intimidating if not for the hot blush.

"What's it like? To be held by him?" Mercedes asked.

"What I say won't leave this room?" he asked and they nodded.

"Come on, give us the details. And Claire mentioned you liked cookie dough" Kurt said, handing him a tub of semi-melted ice cream which he took with a smile.

"I know we're not in a relationship, but he's gentle. He doesn't hold me too tight or too loose, but just right. It feels safe been in his arms" he said as the others looked on a little dreamy. "Just before I came here, he tightened his arm around me" Felix added on with a smile. "I suppose I shouldn't mention the totally platonic kiss" he said teasingly.

"What?!" they all whispered loudly.

"When Mike moved in, I noticed he was upset so I joined him on the floor and cuddled into him. I was about to fall asleep when I felt him press a kiss to my forehead" he explained and they all gave wide smiles.

"Forget Finn and Rachel, you'll be the new power couple in our eyes" Mercedes said.

"He's not even gay. Just grateful that I gave him comfort" Felix said, scooping up a large lump of cookie dough.

"That doesn't mean he isn't bisexual or bi-curious" Kurt pointed out.

"Doesn't mean he is" Felix retorted. "I'm just not getting my hopes up. I've never had a relationship before so I don't know how the whole thing works" he said and the others, his sister included, raised a brow at him.

"Oh, Felix. How can you not have had a relationship in the past?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, you're a catch. Good personality and extremely good looking to boot" Mercedes said.

"And a singing voice to die for. When you sang that song by Edwyn Collins, I am not afraid to admit that I swooned a little" Kurt said. "The point is, don't put yourself down. And regarding Mike, don't get your hopes up, but don't give up on them either. You may be surprised" he advised gently.

"Thanks you guys. I'm going to head off to bed and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight" was the unison reply.

Once more, he walked lightly back to his room and opened the door quietly, stepping in and closing it just as quietly as before. He looked down at Mike with a small smile. He looked so peaceful and that gentle snore was beyond adorable. As carefully as he could, he lowered himself into the bed and climbed under the covers, settling so that he was facing the dancer. A strong arm slowly wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"Took you long enough. Gotta have my cuddles in the middle of the night" he said, groggy once more.

"Well I'm hardly going to abandon you and I'm sorry for waking you"

"Don't worry too much about it. And I know you'll never abandon me. You're my lucky charm after all" he said and Felix felt warmth spread through his being at that. "I have a home when I lost my original, that says enough" Mike said and in response, Felix merely snuggled closer.

"Thanks, Mike. For being the greatest friend I've ever had, for standing up for me when the jocks come around and been there when I'm hurt" he said, wishing so much to add three important words to the end of that sentence. He settled for remaining in the warmth of his duvet and the comforting body next to him.

Felix and Mike were startled awake when Mercedes promptly told them to 'get your lazy asses out of bed' as well as the wide smiles from the two others behind her. She stood in the doorframe until they sat up and got out of the bed at which she grinned with satisfaction and headed out of the room at Kurt's call for help with his usual routine.

"Why does school have to start so early?" Felix asked with a yawn.

"I don't know, but it sucks all the same" Mike said as the Brit's phone vibrated.

"If they're that lazy to send a text whilst they are in the same house..." he trailed off, finding that the source of the text is unknown. Opening it, he read it before looking startled. "It's Sue" he said and Mike raised a brow.

"How did she get your number?" Mike asked, looking at the text.

_'Red Rose, make sure you and Other Asian are on the tennis courts for some practice. I got your number through one of those people that you call friends that reside with you in that whirlpool of lame. Third period, you've both been cleared to use the courts. Get there or the ball launcher will become my best friend and your worst nightmare.'_

"I won't blame them for giving it away if she interrogated them" Felix said, grabbing two sets of clothes and a towel.

He headed out to the bathroom and started running the water just as Kurt finished in there, giving him a grin.

"How can you be joyful in the morning?" Felix asked.

"The sight of you two cuddling" was the only answer.

"One of these days, you'll have to get over it" the Brit replied and Kurt shrugged in response.

"I'm a sappy romantic. I will not be getting over it any time soon, I assure you. And once more, I do envy you for it" he said and Felix laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"There's someone out there for everyone. Even in a town like Lima" he said and Kurt scoffed.

"I'd have to leave Lima and it's mostly conservative people before I can have a relationship of my own. I don't actually know any other gay kids in the school aside from you. However, despite how sweet you are, my feelings lie elsewhere" Kurt said.

"It's Finn, isn't it?" he guessed and Kurt looked startled. "I can't say I blame you, Kurt. He's a gentle giant and a goofy smile on his face is one I like to see" Felix said and Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"It is pretty cute" he admitted.

"Yes it is. Now get out, you're cutting into my shower" he said.

"Bitch" he muttered in good humour.

It took them all a minimum of one hour to get ready, not that they were rushing as Kurt was driving them in today. When he got out of the Navigator and began to approach the building, a group of jocks, led by Azimio, approached, stern faces boding ill for them. Felix grabbed his sister.

"Get behind me" he whispered and she did so. He kept his arms behind him to shield her.

"How sweet, the fag protecting his sister" Azimio said and Felix bristled.

"Is this because your boyfriend was suspended? And rightfully so?" he asked.

"You mess with one of us then you mess with all of us" the jock said.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn demanded as he approached them with Puck in tow. He urged Mercedes and Kurt behind him, forming a protective barrier around them.

"Seems that Azimio believes that I was in the wrong when it came to having Karofsky suspended, considering that he has bullied me, my sister and Kurt for a while now. Apparently they don't care about that" Felix explained.

"They're jocks, dude. They never have and they probably never will" Finn said.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Felix asked eventually.

"Well the dumpsters have had a fresh coat of trash. Rotten food, all sorts of dumpster juices" he said and you could feel the eye roll from Kurt.

"How original" he muttered.

"What was that, Lady?" he asked.

The jocks began to form a circle around them, cutting off any possible escape. Running wasn't an option anyway. Kurt would just get worse later, Mercedes had heels, Felix was injured and both his sister and Mike weren't leaving without him and despite his large size, Finn couldn't do much with a large group of them. Puck's bad-assness had a limit too.

"So this is what it feels like to be surrounded" Puck spoke out loud.

"Trust me, you get used to it" Kurt spoke up.

"I'm sorry for ever doing this, Hummel" Puck apologised gruffly. "This must be that karma crap that everyone seems to be talking about"

"They mess up my weave, they gonna wish they were dead" Mercedes spoke up.

"They're not going to mess up anything" the sound of Mr. Schue's voice stopped the jocks in their path. "Because as of right now, they're on after school detention until further notice and Azimio is at risk of suspension for organizing all of this" he said, handing out slip after slip. "I hope you guys have work to do. It's gonna be a long hour every day until I say so. Now get out of here before I have you all suspended!" he barked out and they scattered, muttering under their breaths.

"Never have I been so glad to see a teacher" Puck said.

"You guys okay?" the Spanish teacher asked.

"We're fine. Thank you Mr. Schue. Last thing I need to today is someone agitating my bruise. Mike and I have tennis practice later and you know Coach Sylvester" he said and he nodded.

"Yes all too well. Good luck with that by the way. When's the first game?"

"Two weeks from now" Mike answered.

"Well you can bet that I'll be there" he said with a grin. "Get on into class or you'll be late"

"I'm not normally so concerned about what I wear, but this is my favourite outfit and I really didn't want any for of dumpter juices on it" he said and both Kurt and Mercedes looked over him with a critical eye.

He had chosen to wear a dark blue button up shirt with the two top buttons undone with a black waistcoat over it with a pair of dress trousers and shoes. All in all, a good look and when they had finished their examination, he waited for the verdict.

"Not bad at all" Mercedes said finally and he smiled.

"Thank God"

"Had it been a travesty against fashion you can bet that I would have dragged you to my place, took the clothes and then eliminated them with the old but perfect method of burning" Kurt said and he chuckled. "You think I'm kidding?" he asked.

"Dude, he's not. I gave him a plaid shirt and he torched it immediately" Finn said.

"I never want to see plaid again" Kurt mutters, shuddering in horror.

Aside from scathing looks from the jocks who had detention after school, the first two periods had passed by uneventfully. However, Felix had been nervous because of the fact that his bruise would be agitated by practice, and Mike had picked up on it.

"We'll take it easy" Mike said, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Sue isn't going to allow that and you know it" Felix said.

And he was right. Sue worked them hard, making sure that they had good serves, were capable of rallying for longer than ten seconds and it was beginning to take it's toll. So imagine their surprise when Sue allows them to take five and approaches them when they take a seat on the bench with a small amount of concern on her face.

"Normally seeing pain in the kids that I train brings tears of happiness to me, because it shows that they are actually trying. I know you're trying Red Rose, and your endurance is actually surprising to me. I'm not going to tell you to stop because of a bruise because I expect my Cheerios to continue to train no matter what, but you can only last so long with an injury"

"I'm fine, Coach Sylvester" Felix waved it off with a casual smile.

"Really? I can spot a grimace a mile away, mainly because I am often the cause of them. You are beginning to falter and it's going to give the opposing team the opening that they need. The moment they take it, we lose and instead of congratulating you on trying, I will no doubt slip into a small amount of displeasure and turn the ball launcher on the audience, on the opposing team and because you caused the loss, you" she said.

"I can't make it heal any faster and I think it's illegal for anyone else other than a trained nurse to have painkillers on them" he said and she nodded.

"And I agree. Which is why, through extensive digging, I was able to blackmail the nurse" she said, producing a small bottle. "I want to be able to win, Red Rose. However, for some twisted reason, I would prefer to win without injuring you further" she said and for a moment, he considered denying the pills if not for the throbbing pain in his stomach.

"Though you got them through unpleasant means, I'm grateful"

"That's the spirit. Get them down you" she said and he did. "Give it another five minutes and then I want those limbs on fire. I want powerful serves, grace in every step as you return it with enough force to smash someone's skull, preferably the opposite team" she said, heading off to get her shake.

"She's been oddly nice" Mike noted.

"I know, even if her speeches are riddled with odd insults and grim scenes"

"Maybe she's not as bad as we thought she was" he said and Felix chuckled.

"Don't let her hear that. She'd probably" he stopped, and then put on his best impression "vomit on you until the constant feeling of nausea has passed and all positive feelings have been purged" he said and Mike laughed.

"That's a good one, Red Rose. I may actually use that" Sue said with a small smirk as she returned.

"You don't mind the fact that I've insulted you?" Felix asked warily.

"I think I've thrown enough insults at you to deserve it. Right, get your asses back on the court and start serving. I want to see you sweating, I want to see Wimbledon quality" she said and they got back up and continued on.

So they continued like that for the rest of the hour, tiring but continuing to improve at the same time in both their serves as well as their coordination. Rallys lasted for about thirty two seconds before one of them tires a little bit and they miss. Sue eventually allows them to stop so they can shower and continue on with their day, citing that she needs to bring terror to someone else for the time being.

"How are feeling?" Mike asks as they shower.

"Sore, very sore" he said, before stopping just to allow the hot water to cascade over his skin and soothe his aching muscles. He closes his eyes and sighs in utter bliss, unaware that Mike is looking at him. His peaceful face, his lean muscle, that large bruise that marks slightly tanned skin. He snaps out of his trance though, to stop his thoughts from wandering.

"Will you be okay to dance with me for the assignment?"

"Even if it's improvised?" Felix asked.

"I'll lead you. I know exactly what I am doing" Mike reassured.

"Good, because whilst I know how to do ballroom dancing, I haven't done it in a while" he said as he scrubbed along the bruise lightly. "You know the song?" he asked and Mike gave a small nod and he smiled. "Good, because I want you to sing the whole of the third verse chorus and we'll sing the final lines together"

"Are you sure?"

"Mike, you're voice is amazing. Trust me" he said with a small smile. "I'm trusting you to dance, you can trust me when it comes to singing" he said reassuringly.

"If you say so" Mike said uncertainly.

"You'll be fine" Felix said warmly.

So Mike's nerves were running a little high when Glee practice rolled around. Felix looked calm as ever and that in turn gave him some form of confidence because if he was fine then he would be as well. Some of the others had chosen to perform their numbers at a later date but for today it would be him and Mike.

"Mike, Felix, you both have the floor" Mr. Schue said.

"Thank you" Felix said, digging into his bag and pulling out the sheet music for Brad. "Remember, you'll be just fine" he said as he passed Mike, who was sat down. He had to pose for the song, so he looked laid back. Felix turned to Brad and gave a nod and soon the music began to play. This would be the second time he sang this song, the first with someone else and with a dance no less. He did his best to ignore the knowing looks on all of the girls faces, as well as Kurts.

_Rusted brandy in a diamond glass_

_Everything is made from dreams_

_Time is made from honey slow and sweet_

_Only the fools know what it means_

_Temptation_

_Temptation_

_Temptation_

_I can't resist_

As he sang the first verse of the song, he had gone around the back of Mikes chair with a sexy walk, running his hand along his shoulders. He could've sworn he felt a shudder run through Mike as he ran his hand along those broad shoulders. The Brit approached the piano as Mike rose from his seat and leant opposite, looking intently at him with a hint of lust.

_Oui je sais_

_Qu'il est fait fumé _

_Oui, je me suis paumée_

_Il sait que je suis fauchée_

_Mais ____à moi de jouer_

___Tentation_

___Tentation_

___Tentation_

___Je paux pas resister_

_His nerves had built as Mike had approached him to dance in the instrumental. A confident hand was pressed to the small of his back and began to guide him as he moved, hesitantly at first but then once he had the hang of it, he worked up the courage to place a hand on his shoulder and another on his waist. It felt right, all of it did as they moved, bodies mere centimetres from one another. They moved so they were by the seat where Felix sat down and Mike took up the song._

___Dutch pink and Italian blue_

___He is there awaiting for you_

___My will has disappeared_

___Now confusion is oh so clear_

_It was on the third line that Mike had run a hand up his arm and across his shoulders, the sensations sending waves of pleasure through him. And that voice, dear Christ that voice. Felix had no idea as to why he was worried about making any sort of mistake._

___Temptation_

___Temptation_

___Temptation_

___I can't resist_

_He resisted the urge to shudder as his eyes nearly fluttered closed as Mike had chosen to lean down close to his ear to sing those words. Now the dancer was just beginning to tease him. Another instrumental began and Mike offered him a hand and pulled him close as they began to move with the music._

_"You bloody tease" he whispered and Mike let out a chuckle._

_"Revenge" was all he had to say as they both turned to face their audience. Mike kept a steady arm around his waist as they sang the last lines together._

___Temptation_

___Temptation_

___Temptation_

___I can't resist_

The music ceased and the shocked audience eventually applauded, the girls whistling, Kurt making cat calls and the remaining boys looking slightly perplexed, scratch that, incredibly perplexed. Will took the floor as they sat down.

"Well... that was rather... interesting" he said, trying to find the right words.

"The dance was purely improvised" Felix said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Well... congratulations. It was brilliantly done" Mr. Schue said, looking perplexed for a moment before going on with the lesson.

The rest of the day passed on with no trouble from the jocks and Azimio no longer present, at least for the time being. By the end of the day, Felix and Mike were ready to go straight home and relax, their muscles sore, heads aching from the amount of work they had to do for the day. Claire was lucky she didn't have to do as much. When he got in and placed his bag on the floor, he heard his mother call.

"Think fast!" she said and he barely caught the set of car keys thrown at him.

"Okay, random key attack. The reason?" he asked.

"You didn't see the new car I got for myself did you?" she asked and he gaped. "Bloody hell, you three are blind" she said, before directing them outside to see the new Chevrolet Beat. "I thought I'd go with something smaller and I know how you've been wanting a car for a while. The Explorer's yours now" she said and he beamed.

"You're are the goddess incarnate"

"Knock it off ass kisser" she said with a grin. "But if you so insist..." she said and he smiled. "And I know that at some point or another you wanted to do a massive road trip, so I thought what better car to do it for you" she said and he hugged her tightly.

"I suppose I can make use of it" he said.

"Good. How was your day?" she asked as they walked back in.

"Well we almost became well acquainted with the dumpsters if it weren't for Mr. Schue and these two with Finn and Puck stalling for time" Claire explained and his mother looked shocked.

"They were going to throw you in the rubbish?"

"Kurt assured us that after a while, there is a certain comfort in the bags" Mike said nonchalantly.

"And I think that was the lightest thing they would have done considering that I was the cause of their ring leader been sent home for at least a week. Their second in command has also been suspended for threatening behaviour to other students and will be returning a day after Karofsky. I can feel the bruises" he muttered sarcastically.

"This place sounds like paradise" Annette said with a grimace.

"On the plus side, Coach Sylvester is confident in our ability to win our first Ohio Open, which came as quite a shock"

"Well funny you should mention her..."

"Normally when I carry tennis rackets around it's too whack someone across the head or to send a ball at another person, however, these are, for want of a less sickly sounding term, gifts" she said, taking a sip of tea to clear out that poisonous word before promptly spitting it out. "I thought the British were meant to know good tea. And am I right in assuming that Mike Chang is currently living with you?" she asked and the woman nodded, too nervous to say anything. "I'm just asking because I noticed a severe lack of Asian décor"

"She left us rackets?" Felix and Mike asked in unison.

"Official WMHS rackets" she said, bringing them out in their red and white covers.

"Hand delivered. Reckon we can use our standings as future champions to get her to stop trying to destroy the club?" Felix asked and Mike burst out into genuine laughter at that, a rich sound that fills the room. Mike looks at him when he wipes a tear out of his eye and he sees the serious look on the Brit's face.

"You were serious?" the dancer asked.

"Yeah"

"Felix, whilst she may hold an ounce more respect for us, she is hardly going to cease in her bizarre schemes at wrecking the club. Besides, what would we do without her to accidentally bring us more together?" Mike said.

"Point taken"

"Well you guys look knackered" she said and Mike raised a brow.

"Tired" Felix cleared up.

"Relax. Lord knows you've earned it"

Felix returned to the room towel drying his hair in his pyjamas, a clean feeling on his skin and his sore muscles soothed. He then folded up the towel and placed it on his radiator, turning it on to dry it out.

"Fresh, clean feeling, cozy room, my cuddle buddy. What more could I ask for?" he said with a grin.

"Millions of dollars, the largest house in the world..."

"Nah, I think I'll settle for what I've got here"

He climbed into bed and set his alarm before snuggling into the pillows and close to the body next to him when he felt two fingers gently tilt his head so he was looking up at Mike's. Once more he was resisting the urge to shudder.

"There was a reason for my teasing earlier"

"And that was?" he asked.

He's answered by a soft pair of lips pressing gently over his. The shock lasted for a few seconds before he began to move his lips slowly against the dancers. They pulled away to look at one another, with the Brit blushing under his warm gaze.

"So cute" he said and Felix buried his head in his chest.

"My first kiss. And it couldn't have gone any better" the Brit said with a smile.

"And I was more than happy to take it" he said, holding him close. "Ever since you first sang in the auditorium, you've had my attention. Everything about you fascinated me. You're kindness, strength, your beautiful voice, the way you move. Everything" he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I heard that you hadn't been in a relationship, but I hope that I can be the best for you" he said and Felix looked back up at me.

"Just be yourself. That's all I ask of you" he said, pressing a soft lasting kiss on the dancers lips. Before pulling away and snuggling down. With a large smile on his face, he slips into a blissful sleep, wrapped in strong, warm arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Ohio Open

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

**Rate and Review :)**

The first of four days of the Ohio Open was now on them which was set to begin third period and both Felix and Mike were more than a little nervous. The competition is split between males and females and Sue hadn't told them the progress of getting the two females that they needed to compete. The boys play the first two days, the girls the final two days. Despite all that, though, the Brit had a grin on his face, which is what got him dragged into the library.

"Okay, spill everything" Claire said and he raised a brow.

"Claire, I'm not psychic. Unless you tell me what it is I'm supposed to spill, I can't"

"That face-splitting grin has been on your face for two weeks since that song" Mercedes said.

"And that usually means one thing. Something happened that night, something good and something that we need to know about" Kurt said and despite his poker face, Claire had caught him out already with the slightest of blushes.

"You think mum is the only one who can pick up your cute slight blush?" Claire asked.

"He's blushing?" Kurt asked.

"Usually when he has a crush and he's been found out by mum or me, he will blush ever so slightly, unrecognisable to those that don't know him but to me and mum, a clear indicator. However, we already know he had a crush on Mike" she said suspiciously and then there was realisation in her eyes. "No!" she said.

"Come on, Claire. Tell us mortals" Kurt asked.

"They kissed" she said and they looked at him for confirmation.

"We did" he admitted softly.

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt asked, excitement clear in his voice. "And give us all of the details so far" he added on.

"It's been two weeks now. And he's amazing" he said, sitting down. "He was the one who took my first kiss. It was lovely, soft, caring, absolutely amazing" he said to his closest friends and sister. "It's a good thing he lives with us so we could get passed the awkward meeting with the parents" he said and they chuckled. "Cuddling with him means so much more now, as does reassuring him of all of the little things such as his voice when he's nervous about singing"

"It was about damn time" Mercedes said.

"This isn't going to split your focus, what with the Open today, is it?" Claire asked.

"If anything, I think it may have made us better as a team. Not that I am dodging the issue as I will reveal all when you guys stay over, but do any of you know who the females are?"

"Not a clue. You'll find out soon enough though" Mercedes said with a warm smile.

"Good luck out there" Claire said hugging him.

He bid them farewell before heading out of the library and to his locker to drop off what he didn't need for the first two periods. When he got there and opened it, he made hard contact with the locker where he had been shoved and an all to familiar and hateful voice spoke close by which had him bristling.

"Good luck today, fag" Karofsky said before walking off.

"Are you okay?" he heard the concerned voice of one Tina-Cohen Chang.

"I'm fine, thank you Tina" he said earnestly. "One of these days, he's going to do that to someone who has even less patience than what I do and he is going to get hurt" he said and the Asian girl gave a small nod in agreement.

"It's Kurt I'm concerned about" she said and he raised a brow.

"I thought Kurt could handle it? He seemed to be doing well against him" Felix wondered.

"He is, but Karofsky is making it worse for him now. Kurt's patience has a limit, just as yours does but Kurt doesn't fight and Karofsky is one of those 'he can dish it, but he can't take it' types" she said and he nodded in understanding. "Kurt will fly off on him, using words to push him and then who knows what he'll do"

"Well then we do what all friends do; we keep an eye on him" Felix said. "On to more joyful things, are you coming to the Open today?" he asked and she smiled.

"The club wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus it's a period or two out of lessons, even if you weren't in it, we'd be going" she said and he chuckled. "So" she says at length. "That song and dance that you and Mike performed yesterday" she said and he could feel his cheeks heating up. "Care to tell me what brought the hotness into the room?" she asked.

"That is for me to know, Miss Chang" he said teasingly.

"Really, no details?" she asked.

"Put this way, Tina. We don't kiss and tell" Mike said, wrapping a casual arm around the Brits shoulders, making him jump for a moment. "You know, your sister, Mercedes and Kurt just pulled me aside to talk" Mike said and the other chuckled.

"Let me guess, it began with the word 'spill'?" he asked and the other nodded.

"Pretty much. And I know better than to deny anything to Mercedes" he said, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. They were ignored by everyone however, which was surprising. Perhaps they'd heard Karofsky said it so much to them that they had gotten used to the idea.

"You two are so cute!" Tina gushed and then the bell went. "Oh! English first" she said before she gave both a small hug. "Good luck out there today, guys. Do us proud" she said and they gave a small smile before heading off in their own separate direction.

"So how many know?" Mike asked as they carried on.

"I think they all know, but those who definitely know are my sister, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina" he checked off. "So just less than a third of the club" he said. "You don't mind? All of the potential abuse, both physical and verbal?" he asked and Mike smiled warmly.

"We'll face it together" he said simply. "I'm not going to let you go through it alone" he added.

"When did I get so lucky?" the other asked rhetorically, but the dancer answered.

"About the time I discovered you singing in the auditorium on your first day" he said with a cheeky smile which earned a light punch on the arm. Two jocks were approaching them, holding two cups that looked familiar and with that in mind, they quickly shut their eyes as coldness washed over them.

"I don't bloody believe it" Felix muttered.

"Second time for you since you've been here. Lucky" Mike muttered. "They even used the crap flavour!" he ground out.

"I got cherry. Not too bad" he said.

"Orange" he said and the other winced.

Suddenly they were guided by sure hands towards the nearest bathroom and judging by the fresh clean smell, it was the girls room. The sound of running water could be heard as they were guided into seats that were placed in there for just an occasion.

"Well Tetley, Boy Chang" the voice of Santana could be heard.

"Locker combinations?" Quinn asked as though it were routine and they gave them up.

"Let's get you two cleaned up" the Latina said and with gentle movements, she began to clear their faces, starting in particular with the area around the eyes.

"Never have I been glad to hear your voice, Santana" Felix said.

"I'm not all bad. I know I come from Lima Heights Adjacent but I have my moments" she said. "Right, eyes are clear so open them up" she said and they did so, seeing her in front of them. "Mom to be will be back soon with your spare clothes" she said as they started to clean out their hair.

"We know you're not that bad, Santana. Abusive, yes, but we know that you like been around us otherwise our lives would be more hell than what they usually are" the Brit said and a rare, warm smile graced her features.

"Truer words have never been spoken" she said as the door opened, Quinn stepping in with their clothes.

"I spoke with your teachers to explain that you've been requested for practice by Coach Sylvester and then I spoke with her to back it up" she said and they gave her a grateful smile.

"You are a live saver" Mike said, grabbing his clothes and heading into another stall. The door to the bathroom opened again.

"Got the text as well as the bag. You guys need to stop giving me laundry all the time" Kurt said.

"I think the washing machine and everything associated with it are going to become close friends to you, Kurt. Plus you like the opportunity to see what we wear and streamline our wardrobes if it is a major crime against fashion" Felix quipped.

"I'm doing the world a favour, Felix. Besides, you normally wear decent stuff so you needn't worry" the countertenor said.

"Normally?" the other scoffed.

"Oh, honey we all have those bad fashion days" he replied as he collected the stuff.

"Well we can't all be knowledgeable in the ways of clothes" Mike said as he chucked the last of his stuff out and began dressing.

"It is a gift for a select few" Quinn mused. "Anyway, I have to get going. I'll see you guys later at the Open, and good luck to the both of you" she said and the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

"I have to go as well" Santana added and left as well.

Felix was the first to step out, grateful for the warmth of his black zip-up hooded jumper and a matching top beneath it with a pair of denim jeans that were slightly baggy and his oh so favourite walking boots.

"Simplicity of clothes can also be a travesty against fashion. I really have to take you shopping one of these days" Kurt mused as Mike stepped out in a plain white t-shirt with a black vest over it and some skinny jeans. "Now that's better" Kurt said.

"No style is my style, Kurt. I'm a simple person, therefore I prefer simple clothes" he said before taking in his reflection. "I suppose a little more diversity couldn't hurt" he said and Kurt laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll work through this" he said in mock sincerity.

With a plan in mind to go through his wardrobe after the first day of the Open, they left the bathroom, headed for the library to pass the time.

* * *

"Welcome citizens of Lima to the first annual Ohio Open!" the announcer could be heard as the two of them changed into their tennis uniforms. "This is the first of a four day competition split between the boys and the girls from several schools around the county. The first two best-of-three matches today are between West McKinley High and Carmel High."

"Nervous?" Mike asked as the other grabbed his racket.

"A little bit" he admitted sheepishly.

Strong arms wrapped around him as soft clips caressed his own for a few seconds before Felix responded. He pulled away with a wide smile on his face and hugged the dancer warmly. With Mike at his side, there was nothing that he couldn't do, or rather he felt like that.

"We're going to win" Mike said with conviction.

"Yeah, we will" Felix added on.

"Our first match is about to commence. Representing West McKinley High School in their home are Mike Chang and Felix Williams" the announcer said and they headed out of the room and onto the courts to the sound of applause. Wearing winning smiles, they offered waves to the crowd before heading to their side of the caught. "And their opponents from Carmel High, Jesse St. James" and at the mention of his name they drowned all else out.

"Unbelievable" Mike said as Felix gulped a little.

"So they want to compete in other fields" Felix said, before pulling himself together and allowing a grin to cross his face. "Very well. We'll give them a competition they'll never bloody forget" he said and Mike turned to him with a smaller grin of his own.

* * *

"We're doomed" Tina said, just as she had when they saw their performance of 'Rehab'.

"Vocal Adrenaline take their training in all things so seriously. We're going to be absolutely wrecked in this match" Artie said, slipping into despair.

"The match hasn't even started yet" Rachel pointed out. "Just because they're the best in show choir at the moment, doesn't mean that they are the best at tennis. You saw those two play" she said and she received small nods from the others.

"Rachel's right. We're judging a little bit too soon" Finn said and they looked at him.

"We can't keep assuming that whatever Carmel High participates in is a lose-lose situation if we are against them" Quinn added on, supporting the other two. "All we can do is watch and see what happens"

* * *

Felix was taking the first serve of the match. With a storm in his grey eyes, he bounces the ball three times and then throws it up in the air and brings his other arm downwards in a powerful served which is then returned by the boy-who's-name-he-drowned-out with equal force. Mike is quick to intercept it and send it back which what's-his-face continues the rally. When Jesse sends it back to Felix he backhands it where it bounces once and it is missed by Jesse.

"Fifteen, love!" the announcer says.

"Still to early to be completely confident" Felix muttered as another ball was passed to him.

Using more strength in his serve, Jesse barely has time to send it back but succeeds in getting it to Mike who returns it once more. They rally for about ten seconds for Jesse hits the ball hard and neither of them are able to return as it bounces twice, bringing them fifteen all.

It continues for a while before they reach a deuce. Sweat is cascading down Felix and Mike as they prepare for another rally. The New Directions are all tense and on the edge of their seats, Sue's unreadable expression is a little more tense than normal and Mr. Schue as well as Miss. Pillsbury are ready to start biting their nails.

He bounces three times like normal and despite the screaming in his limbs, Felix makes another strong serve. They rally for ten seconds before Felix manages to get the ball to bounce two times, giving them an advantage. It's game point and the Brit is feeling confident as he bounces three more times and serves.

The rally goes on for longer than most, lasting well over thirty seconds and the Brit is soon starting to feel a bit of strain. He sends it over and Jesse hits it a little bit too low, causing it to make contact with the net, allowing them to win the first game of the match and earning a loud applause from all of Lima's citizens and a breath of relief from the two players. They look over to see their gleemates cheering loudly for them and they smile warmly.

"And the first game of the match goes to McKinley High" the announcer says.

"One down, one to go" Felix says as he sips on some water.

"We still have to go through another match afterwards"

After a small one minute break, they retake their place on the courts, the two switching so that Mike was now behind the Brit. What's-his-face was serving for this round. This would allow them to get an idea on how well they serve, but knowing Carmel High, who take everything seriously, they were likely to be good.

He-who's-name-was-drowned-out bounced the ball three times as was slowly becoming standard and threw it in the air. Then with considerable force he serves the ball which passes over them in an instant and a second serve is called for. He serves with less strength this time, but it still requires a fair amount of force to send it back, no doubt jarring Mike's arm slightly as he returned the ball. Jesse's partner attempts to send it to the other side of the court but with a burst of speed, Felix reaches it and barely sends it back. Because the ball is travelling slower, the other boy sends it too low and it lands against the net.

"Are you okay?" he calls back.

"He's got quite the serve" Mike said, rolling his shoulder a little.

Time passes and for a while they're stuck at a stalemate, going back and forth between one team having an advantage and then going back into a deuce and the strain is beginning to show on both Mike and Felix.

"I'm surprised that Lima has two decent players" Jesse taunts.

"You lost the first game to us, remember?" Felix responds coldly.

What's-his-face serves the ball and a rally that lasts ten seconds passes but finally Jesse sends the ball to the other end of the court and it goes out on a second bounce, giving the game to Carmel High.

"And you just lost a game to us" Jesse said, taking a small bow.

"We have one more game" Mike said, as they headed back to take a small one minute break.

"Which we need to win so we can have that advantage. The first to win two matches are the ones to advance" the other pointed out.

"We'll be fine. The strain is beginning to get to them" Mike noted.

Felix would be serving once more as Mike went closer to the net, focusing intently. Felix cleared his mind, making sure to block out everything, such as the fact that all of Glee was watching them, that Sue would likely go on a crazy rampage that he swears he can hear O Fortuna playing in the background whenever he sees them.

With the knowledge that they are relying on him to bring the school a decent name in Ohio, he does his three bounces, raises the ball in the air and serves with renewed vigour and strength. Jesse does return it with a little strain shown and Mike jumps up and intercepts the ball, sending it back with more vigour. It bounces once, and goes over Jesse who misses it by a mere inch and the match goes to them.

With loud cheers the two of them raise their arms in the air in triumph. Mike grabs him in a massive hug which he returns.

"The first match of the Open goes to McKinley High!" the announcer says and he waits for it all to go quiet. "We are going to take a fifteen minute break before we return for the second match of the Open" he adds and despite the fact that they had that advantage and they had one their first match, not only in the Open but against Carmel, Felix notes grimly that he's sore and tired.

"We're going to struggle" he said as the rest of the club enters the changing room with his mother in tow.

"I know" Mike agrees solemnly.

"What?" his mother asks in shock.

"I'm tired, and I'm feeling quite sore. Fifteen minutes isn't going to cut it for us"

"Have no fear, Sue is here" they hear the blonde and see she is clutching two cans of energy drink as well as two capsules. "Luckily caffeine is off the ban list of substances in performance enhancers and these are just simple painkillers to take the edge off"

"Are you sure we're allowed that?" Mike asked.

"Even if we aren't I have powerful connections" Sue said with a shrug.

"The energy drink I don't mind, but I'm iffy about painkillers" Felix said, accepting the proffered can. "Besides, I'm not sure it's safe to take those before or after having an energy drink" he added as he cracked it open.

"There's nothing to worry about, Red Rose. You have another match to win and you need to have the energy and lack of pain to do so. You go out there and we lose because of a small amount of pain and you can bet that the ball launcher will not be using tennis balls as projectiles. More like cannon balls" she said and Mike spoke up.

"She's right. Besides, even if there were issues with drinking energy drink, we never show signs of having a sugar of caffeine high" he said and with reluctance he took the capsule and swallowed, washing it down with the drink.

"Now get your asses out there and bring us one step to getting that trophy!" Mercedes said and the others cheered.

"Everyone, please take your seats for the second match of the Open is about to commence" the announcer said and he brought the teams back out to loud applause. Jesse would be serving the first game and Mike the second. With a deep breath, Felix readies himself to return the ball once more.

* * *

They had been at it for nearly fifteen minutes now and they were in the same position as before only the odds were not in their favour, Hunger Games reference intended. They were once more one a piece in terms of the game and they had just broken out of their deuce with Carmel on the advantage point. Felix and Mike were breathing heavily, sweat pouring off of them by the bucket load at this point.

"You played a good game boys" Jesse said mock-earnestly "Too bad you're not going further" he said and Felix bristled.

"We'll see"

Jesse made the serve and they rallied. Both Mike and Felix were hoping for a miracle on their side and a slip-up on the other to bring them back to another deuce. As luck would have it, the taunt that Jesse made had given the Brit a small amount of range and when he returned the ball it bounce two times and brought them back to a deuce. There was no applause, and the atmosphere was tense.

"You see, Jesse. Overconfidence can be a bad thing. You have the voice, you have the moves and you have skill in tennis, but you don't have the attitude. You underestimate us" Felix says and the anger can be seen on the other boys face. "I don't allow emotion to control me. May the best team win" he said finally.

Jesse regains his composure and bounces the ball three times. Felix takes a deep breath to keep his composure as time seemed to slow down and Jesse made his serve. Mike returned the ball in an instant and Jesse in turn carried the rally. The ball was heading too wide for Mike to have any chance of catching it. With a burst of speed the Brit took off to the end of the court and returned the ball. What's-his-face returned it once more and Mike sent it back again. Felix moved back to the centre of the court when Jesse sent it back and he decided to put as much force as possible. The ball was hit at an angle which give it a large ark. He brought his arm down hard and the ball did it's first bounce, going higher rather than further and the star of Carmel misjudged his distance and once more missed it by a scant inch.

"And the winners of the first round of the Open are McKinley!" the announcer said and they all broke out into larger cheers than before. Felix is aware of been swamped in a group hug and a grin on his face.

"You guys are freaking awesome!" Finn said.

"One step closer to that trophy!" he can hear his sister say.

He was allowed to go back into the changing rooms, but the grin didn't leave his face. Mike too, had a grin that was refusing to budge. As they shower, he remembers a song and the video that went with it and with the music in his mind, he begins to sing it.

_I could stick around and get along with you  
Hello  
It doesn't really mean that I'm into you  
Hello_

_You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party_  
_Don't get too excited 'cus that's all you get from me_  
_Hey_

Mike, recognising the song, begins to sing, looking at Felix when he said the next line in particular, relishing in the lovely blush that it brings out on his boyfriends face. Nevertheless, they keep on singing with smiles on their faces.

_Yeah I think you're cute but really you should know  
I just came to say hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hello_

_I'm not the kinda girl who'd get messed up with you_  
_Hello_  
_Imma let you try to convince me to_  
_Hello_

_It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party_  
_It's ok with me if you don't have that much to say_  
_Hey_

_Kinda like this thing but there's something you should know_  
_I just came to say hello_  
_Hello_

_Hey_  
_Hey_

_I could stick around and get along with you_  
_Hello_  
_It doesn't really mean that I'm into you_  
_Hello_

_(I'm here darling to enjoy the party)_

_I just came to say hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_

_I'm not the kinda girl who'd get messed up with you_  
_Hello_  
_Imma let you try to convince me to_  
_Hello_

_It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party_  
_It's ok with me if you don't have that much to say_  
_Hey_

_Kinda like this thing but there's something you should know_  
_I just came to say hello_

_Hey_

* * *

Later that night, Mike lay on the sofa, Felix sat between in his legs and a blanket placed over the two as they relaxed. The Brit lay against his chest and Mikes arms were wrapped around his shoulders as the TV played quietly in the background.

"You were amazing today" Mike said and the other smiled widely.

"We both were" the other said, sighing as Mike dipped his head to pepper light kisses along his neck. "My dear God" he breathed out.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're neck is rather..." he let's it hang, before trailing his tongue across the skin of his neck, bringing a shudder out of the Brit. "Sensitive?" he whispers into his ears.

"You're a tease, dear heart" he breathes out, before turning so that they faced one another, chests pressed together. "But I can't say that I'm complaining" he said with a small smile.

He closes the distance and presses his lips to Mike's. Soft and hesitant at first before he begins to kiss with more passion and he shudders once more as a tongue runs along his lower lip and he allows the dancer access. They don't fight for dominance, but allow their tongues to dance in perfect harmony. Felix pulls away, Mike's lower lip gently between his teeth as he lets go.

"Good personality, good looking, amazing kisser. What more could I want?"

"How about more of it?" Mike asks.

The continue to make out with one another for about five minutes before they finally allow fatigue to catch up. Not bothering to get up, Mike shifts the both of them so that they are more comfortable and with Felix's head resting against his chest and with his arms wrapped around him the two allow themselves to drift off into an easy sleep.

**Song used:**

**Martin Solveig feat. Dragonette – Hello**

**A/N: Because it took me a while to decide on the right words for this game I am not going to be going through it again. I'll basically do an explanation of the boys remaining game and then I will be doing the girls' half of the tournament from Felix's POV. Still, I hope you enjoyed :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Open Continues

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

**Rate and Review :)**

**WARNING: Overuse of the word 'bitch'.**

Winning their third and fourth matches in the Open had proven difficult. Dalton were fierce against them but with perseverance they had managed to win their third match. It was the fourth that they lost which had taken them to a tie-breaker single game. Muscles sore, temperature high but their determination higher, they had managed to pull it off and had defeated Dalton in the game, earning them their first tennis trophy. They still had to win the girls trophy before they win the overall one for it, but they still didn't know who the girl players were, though Felix had his suspicions. He was sat in the stands with Mike and Tina, waiting for the game to be announced.

"Have you noticed that Claire has been a little distant?" Felix asked out of the blue.

"A little bit" Tina answered and Mike nodded also.

"I asked her if she knew about who was playing and she stuttered when she answered. And we all know that she never stutters, she's too confident" Mike said and Felix had to grin at that.

"You know you've been knocking around us too long when you start picking up on our little habits" he said with amusement.

"Such as that cute little blush when we kiss?" Mike asked teasingly and his cheeks heated up.

"Well little blush doesn't apply in this case" Tina said. "He's redder than a tomato" she pointed out.

"I prefer beet red" the Brit answered.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of Lima, it is time for the first match with the female division. Representing West McKinley High School is Claire Williams and her partner Brittany Pierce!" the announcer shouted out and Felix gaped as she walked out, waving and smiling at the others, aiming a warm smile in their direction.

"Well both questions have been asked and answered" Tina quipped and the others nodded quietly.

"Good luck, Claire-bear" Felix said.

In his shock he had missed the names of those in Carmel High though when he heard them giving Claire taunts and insults the three of them agreed to give them the nicknames of Bitch 1 and 2. The game began with Claire serving and she followed the same tactic that Felix did, bouncing three times and then giving a very powerful downwards swing. Despite her younger age, she was no less skilled as she served with amazing force.

"That's my darling sister" Felix said proudly.

"Did she play tennis back in the England with you?" Tina asked, not taking her eyes off the game.

"We were the Dynamic Duo" Felix provided.

Both Claire and Brittany proved to be quick, graceful and durable as the rally's went on, managing to hold a tie with the girls from Carmel. They'd been teetering back and forth between deuce and advantage for a while now and it was only the first round, but his sister and Brittany held it for now.

"Come on, Claire" he was on the edge of his seat.

She served the ball with a strong swing, though Bitch 1 who was at the back, returned it with ease and another rally started. This one took ten seconds until Claire backhanded it back across where it bounced once and went over Bitch 1 who wasn't anticipating it and brought the first round to their friends.

"Hey" they heard his mother say as she joined them. "What'd I miss?" she asked.

"Aside from the fact that Claire just won us the first round?" Felix asked and she looked to see her.

"She didn't tell us she was playing!" Annette said and the other three shrugged. "Where are the rest of the club?" she asked and Tina spoke up, watching as Bitch 2 gave a pretty impressive serve that Brittany barely returned.

"Scattered around. We tried to get seats together but people arrived earlier. Who knew the buzz from the boys game would gather this many supporters" she said and then she winced as a thought crossed her mind on seeing Claire send the ball back with ferocity. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end on that racket"

"I was" Felix said and his mother snickered behind her hand.

"Really?" Mike asked with a grin.

"They were playing in the back garden once with a couple of friends. Brother and sister versus them and it was going good" Annette began to explain. "That is until Felix got too close and took a hit in the mouth"

"Thank God my gum took my tooth back in otherwise I would have bore the nickname of Gappy"

"Claire couldn't stop laughing. When she tried to apologise, she kept bursting out in giggles" his mother said fondly. "He joined in eventually with the laughing, though it hurt" she said and both Mike and Tina started laughing.

"I told you when I had a boyfriend, no embarrassing stories" Felix complained.

"You started it" she retorted.

"And unfortunately, you finished it" Felix said and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm your mother, it is my job to embarrass you in front of friends and boyfriends. Don't like it? Not my problem" she said and he chuckled before snuggling close to her, earning two 'aww's' from Mike and Tina, to which he promptly flipped them off.

Claire and Brittany were beginning to sweat buckets now as they played well against them, though Britt fumbled when Carmel had forty and they earned the round, bringing them to this tie-breaker game. They let out small sighs as they took a quick one minute break to sip water and stretch out a little more.

"Aside from their considerable lack of sportsmanship, Carmel are a tough team" Felix conceded.

"If we managed to beat Jesse St. James, who is meant to be the be-all and end-all of that school, then Britt and Claire can beat two of the girls who sway in the background" Mike said by way of encouragement. "Bear in mind we managed to break a tie easily which got us to the finals" he added on and the Brit nodded, squeezing his hand.

"You're right" he said simply.

Claire was serving once more and just like he had in his game, she seemed to be renewed. Her serve powerful, her steps sure and quick, her returns ferocious, she really went all out to ensure that she would win that one round and bring them one step closer to the girls trophy and the trophy for the overall Open. Brittany may have been dim with an incredible amount of 'accidental intelligence' but her hand-eye coordination was near perfect. Perhaps it was because she was on the Cheerios or she's like a cat with a ball of yarn, once you've seen it, you have to make contact with it somehow.

"They're holding the deuce" Felix noted.

"You find that usually happens when a game gets heated like this" Mike replied.

"Claire's a little arse kicker. She's got this" Annette said confidently.

As though she could hear the support her family were giving her, she turned to them and gave them all a warm smile and then turned to the rest of the club who were on the other end and gave them a warm supportive smile. Felix spotted Santana and smiled at her, and she in turn gave one back. The two most important people in their lives in a partnership of some sort did wonders for a friendship.

Claire then turned to Brittany, gave her a grin and a thumbs up which was returned with a large smile and one in return. Claire bounced, threw in the air and wholloped the ball to the other side of the court with enough force to put the ball launcher to shame. Bitch 1's eyes widened and she was quick to return it, no doubt hurting her arm in the process. Britt was quick to return to the otherside and because she was still taken aback by the force of Claire's serve, she wasn't able to return as quickly, earning them the win.

"That's my sister!" Felix yelled over the cheers of all the others.

"And the first match goes to West McKinley High School. We're going to take a five minute break before the beginning of the second match" the announcer said as they four of them got up to meet with the rest of the Glee club, Santana and Felix high-fiving instantly.

* * *

When they got in Felix grabbed his sister in a surprise bear hug and spun her around whilst she laughed. He brought her down and kissed her on the temple whilst his mother approached the both of them and hugged them both.

"We're so proud" Annette said, kissing her daughter on the temple.

"Why didn't you tell us you were playing?" Felix asked with a smile.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" she said and he scoffed.

"Well it certainly was a bloody surprise. You were incredible" Felix said and then he looked at Britt who was been hugged by Santana and Quinn. "The both of you" he added on and she smiled at him before speaking.

"You should have asked me. I tell everyone everything" she said and he grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said with a chuckle.

"Get back out there and grab yourself a drink. We're going to win this next game" Claire said with confidence.

"Well after that serve you gave I think it'll be easy considering that you damn near took the girls arm off" Felix noted with a grin.

"Forgive my language but bitch had it coming" she said and Annette sighed.

"I'll let it slide this once" she said, before heading out.

"Go!" Claire ordered and with a final hug, the rest of the club departed for their seats, the others promising to meet up after the game.

* * *

Mike, Tina, Felix and Annette retook their seats, waiting anxiously for the second half of the game to begin. Once this and tomorrow was over, they were going to focus wholly on winning Regionals. Felix spotted Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury and gave him a small smile which the two returned to him when the announcer called the players back onto the court. Bitch 1's arm was now sporting tape to prevent her from damaging her arm further.

"Looks like Claire's serve did more damage than we thought" Tina noted.

"Guess it did" Felix said in amusement.

He looked to see the rest of the club grinning whilst looking at the girl who had the tape and then he looked back at how quiet her and her partner were. Now that she knows his sister's capability, she was going to stay quiet with her insults. She made the same mistake that her male counterparts and that was letting overconfidence getting the better of them. Claire was confident, but never to the point of arrogance. They all knew modesty.

"They never learn" his mother noted. "They're arrogant, just like the boys were" she added.

"Well, they're going to ere on the side of caution now" Felix said.

"But her arm is limited now, so that gives us an advantage" Mike added on and with a small smile they settled back.

Brittany proved to have just as much a vicious serve as Claire did, causing Bitch 2 to widen her eyes ever so slightly before returning it. It wasn't arm jarring, but it wasn't far off from it that was for sure. You could see the smirk on Santana's face a mile away. Felix allowed a small smirk to settle on his face as well as Claire put in her two cents and managed to get Bitch 2 to send the ball into the net.

"I can hear it now. First fifteen, love, then it's thirty, love, all the way to victory" Felix said.

"They're nervous. The fact that both of our players have impressive serves has put them off a little bit more" Mike said with a grin. "It's in the bag" he added on and both Tina and Annette smiled.

"Family of winners. Pinch me I'm dreaming" Felix's mother said proudly.

Brittany and Claire had picked up on the nervousness of the opposite side and began to crank it up a little bit more. That little bit more gave them two easy wins and winning the match, bringing them to the finals. Felix, Mike, Tina and Annette were up on their feet and over the barriers, followed by the rest of the Glee club to wrap the others up in a massive hug whilst the applause died down a little bit.

"I'm so proud of you! The both of you!" Annette said, looking to both her children.

"Two more games and we win the full championship!" Felix shouted, causing a round of cheers from the others.

"Then it's on to Regionals!" Rachel said.

Needless to say, the whole school had a little bit more pride in the Glee club.

* * *

The following morning, Rachel caught word that someone was prowling around with a slushie and had texted everyone. Now dressed in rain coats in the middle of summer and sweating so much that they may need to change their clothes anyway, they walked to class. That's when they saw him. The bearer of the slushie was none other than Dave Karofsky. Upon approaching, Mike, Felix, Claire and Tina raised their hoods and looked down. But it didn't come.

"We're not the target" Felix realised, raising his hood and looking around.

"If we're not then who is?" was Tina's ominous question.

They followed slowly behind him, making sure to keep their distance lest they get slushied because they were following him. The sound of a startled cry and a splash could be heard and they rounded the corner to see that Kurt had been caught by a grape slushie.

"Good morning, fag!" he said, before laughing and walking off.

"One of these days..." Felix muttered angrily under his breath.

"Kurt are you okay?" Rachel, who was with him at the time, asked.

"This is going to be a skincare disaster" the countertenor muttered under his breath as the others guided him into the bathroom where they shed their raincoats. "I swear, it's like been slapped in the face by the iceberg that brought down the Titanic" Kurt said.

"Let's be thankful that none of it ended up on your clothes" Felix said, grabbing shed loads of paper towels to wiped down the transparent rain coat. "Dry cleaning must cost a lot for clothes like yours" he added and Kurt nodded

"Don't I know it?" he asked rhetorically.

"Why haven't you spoken to Principle Figgins about this?" Felix asked with a raised brow.

"Because he said and I quote, 'Slushies are not recognized bullying tools by the school board'" he said, wiping the stuff out of his hair.

"That's rubbish. That stuff gets in your eyes and it bloody kills" Claire said.

"Well what're you going to do? Demand a rule change? So far as we know, McKinley is the only school in the state where it's students utilize the slushy as a weapon" Kurt said and the others sighed in frustration. "Onto more joyful topics, plans for today people?" Kurt asked.

"The final match between McKinley and Dalton's sister academy, Crawford" Claire says excitedly.

"And then we have Glee afterwards" Mike finishes.

"Any personal plans?" Kurt asks and Felix puts on a teasing smile.

"Well I was going to go through my wardrobe like I said I would..." he began and Kurt jumped up with a large grin on his face.

"You had me at 'go through my wardrobe'" he said.

"I'm now wondering as to how many clothes I'm going to be saying a very teary goodbye to at their cremation" Felix muses and the other chuckle, though Kurt looks quite serious. "Oh dear God. I'm already picturing it. The flames... the heat, oh God the heat" he said dramatically.

"I'll bring Mercedes and cookie dough ice cream" Kurt tempted.

"Now you had me at 'cookie dough'" he said with a grin.

"Rocky Road for me" Mike chipped in.

"I say we just stay downstairs. Cushions, Lord knows how many blankets, ice cream, films and my personal favourite, sharing truths" he said and the others grinned and nodded.

* * *

They seemed to make a habit of getting neck and neck with the opposite team only Crawford proved to be friendly when it came to speaking. It was casual banter between the four, although Brittany was very dim in her responses as usual. The Crawford girls had just wished Claire and Britt good luck. Brittany was serving this time around.

"Get us out of the deuce and we stand a chance" Mike said.

"We'll get it" Kurt said firmly.

The rally lasted longer than most, over thirty seconds which is on par with both Mike and Felix in their game with Carmel High. However, one of the Crawford girls fumbled and brought them up to the advantage, but no one applaused, too tense and not getting their hopes up just yet. All it would take was for one of them to fumble to send them back to deuce, but with Brittany's hand-eye coordination and Claire's skill, that wasn't likely. Still, no point in getting their hopes up, because whilst this could be the last serve, it could still lead to more.

"One more rally and this'll be ours" Mike said and Felix nodded mutely.

"Come on guys" he said, and Santana squeezed his hand. They'd managed to get seats.

"Britt'll get it, Tetley" she said and he smirked at the nickname.

Britt served once more, powerful, but not enough to injure like in the Carmel game, they actually liked these girls. With sure steps the Crawford girls gave as good as they got, but his sister and the Cheerio proved to be better suited for it. Claire's returns were quick, powerful and her steps fleeting across the ground. Brittany's grace began to show as she moved with ease back and forth across the court.

Claire had just sent the ball back across the court and the girl at the back was quick to return, though she stumbled which gave Brittany an opening that she took. Whilst the girl was recovering, she aimed for where she would be stood and it bounced two times, earning them the match, the game and more importantly, the overall trophy for the championship.

They all rose in cheers, drowning out the announcer. Felix caught Sue with a triumphant grin on her face as she fist pumped the air whilst both Brittany and Claire hugged on the court. Santana grabbed the Brit in an uncharacteristic but welcome hug with laughs of delight.

"We won!" they both shouted.

Once more wrapped up in a group hug when their closest friends jumped the barriers. They were presented the trophies to roaring applause and Sue stood proudly to one side, offering the tennis team as a whole a grin and a proud 'outstanding'.

The day went by then with cheers from their classmates and no bullying from the jocks, though both Karofsky and Azimio had warned them that this little peacetime would end in the next two days. They didn't let it get to them though. They'd won the first ever Open, and they were going to have an amazing night.

* * *

There was a soft warm glow in the room with scents of cherry from the candles in the room as Felix, Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Claire and because she didn't have any plans, Tina, were in the living room. Mike and Felix were curled up on the sofa like the normally do, with Felix lying between his legs, head on his chest and strong arms wrapped around him. They'd all been laughing for a while now, even his mother had joined in for a while.

"Okay, so time for some truths and maybe a dare or two" Mercedes announced with a grin.

"Because you've started this, ask anyone of your choosing" Felix said and she looked straight at him and he gulped a little.

"Take your pick, white boy" she said with a grin.

"Give me a truth" he said.

"If you weren't dating Mike at the moment and you only had a choice between Puck and Finn, who would you choose and why?" she asked and even Mike looked intrigued. "It's all hypothetical and it will never be mentioned again" she reminded him and he nodded.

"I'd have to say Finn" he said and they looked at him with wide eyes, his mother included.

"Honestly we thought you'd go for Puck" Kurt said.

"Which one's Puck again?" his mother asked for clarification.

"Mohawk?" he suggested and she nodded. "Puck's hot and all, but I'm not into the bad boy type. But Finn on the other hand just has this goofy smile and could you imagine cuddling with him? Santana can say all she likes about his weight but he's perfect for a hug" he said before turning to Mike. "But you win hands down. Mainly because you're a good bed" he said, placing a delicate kiss on his chin.

"Glad I can be of service" he said sarcastically, but he holds him tighter.

"I'll go next" he said, turning to Kurt. "So who are you crushing on aside from Finn? And why?" he asked and the countertenor blushed slightly as they all listened closely.

"Matt Rutherford" he said silently.

"Quiet Matt Rutherford?" Mike asked and he nodded. The dancer grinned. "Why?" he asked.

"Aside from you and Finn, he's the only other member of the team who hasn't physically thrown me into a dumpster or slushied me" Kurt said. "Plus he's cute and I admire a football player who likes the arts in some way" he said and Mike's grin widened a little bit more.

"This isn't exactly common knowledge" he begins and they seal their mouths. "Matt is actually a little bit curious if you catch my meaning" he said and Kurt looked shocked. "I'm not saying get your hopes up, but keep a look out for it" he advised and he blushed a little bit. "You may be quite surprised" he finished and Kurt looked back to Felix who sighed.

"Dare me" he said confidently.

"Me and Mike are going to go through your wardrobe, and whatever we pick out, you have to wear tomorrow" he said and Felix blanched a little bit before regaining composure.

"You got a deal" he said, standing up so that the dancer could slip upstairs with Kurt who grinned.

"Come with us. Might as well know what to expect" Kurt said.

And here they were, stood in front of his neat wardrobe as Kurt looked at it intently with the dancer by his side, both of them resting their chins on one hand.

"Well at least you keep it tidy" Kurt said.

"He knows how to rock formal" Mike pointed out.

"True. So let's get looking" he said and they both began to tackle the wardrobe.

Mike had pulled out a pair of dress trousers and laid them out on the bare bed, a pair of dress shoes placed on the floor by it. A white scarf was pulled out along with a fedora and Mike grinned when he found a pair of leather gloves.

"I say we go for a Mafia sort of look" the dancer said.

"Mike Chang, you're a genius" Kurt said as he pulled out the waistcoat of his uniform and a jacket to go over it. "All he needs is a Tommy gun and he'd pass off as a member of the Mafia" he said, looking at the clothes.

He nodded, not too worried, considering that it was forecast to be cooler tomorrow. They headed back downstairs, Mike and Kurt looking exceptionally proud of themselves and high-fiving one another before they got comfortable once again.

All in all, they'd had a good evening and Mercedes had got more than a few pictures which she sent out to the others in the club, getting a few replies on the cute images of their two friends. So yes, all in all, a good night.


End file.
